Unexpected
by Twilightaddict2007
Summary: Edward's life has been a series of possibly wrong choices. What will he do when his life takes an unexpected turn? Can he find true love? Or will he be stuck in his past mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

I'll most likely only post this one time and it applies to the story in its entirety. This is a fan-fiction, I do not claim right to any Twilight related characters. I only own the plot and the original characters that I create.

Beta'd by GuilChris.

Chapter One

I never wanted a family. I never wanted a commitment relationship. I have always been the type of guy that gets whatever he wants, in business and pleasure. It never bothered me before. As I lay in bed on a muggy June evening, I begin to change my mind.

I look over at the tiny form sleeping sprawled out next to me. _For someone so small, she sure takes up most of the bed, _I thought to myself with a chuckle. I have been seeing her at least weekly for almost a year, but tonight is different. Tonight, she opened up to me and cried. I'm not good with tears, even though I grew up with a sister. What worked for my sister didn't necessarily work for others. It didn't work this time. I was way out of my league.

"Tanya," I whispered as I answered my phone. I slowly got up from the bed and made my way onto the balcony of my bedroom.

"Why are you whispering?" she laughs.

"I'm not alone," I told her as I closed the door softly.

"Oh, why aren't you alone? I have another job for you," she says in a huff.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"You can't? Edward, I pay you too much for you not to be available to me when I need you." Tanya snipped.

"I understand that, Tanya, but I still have a client here."

"Oh, Mrs. Black is sleeping over?" she asks in disbelief.

"Um … I'm not sure about that, but she is sleeping at the moment. She had a bit of a breakdown," I explain to Tanya looking at her sleeping form.

"Breakdown? Did you hit her too hard?" Tanya asks getting angry. I roll my eyes again.

"No! I didn't hurt her. It has nothing to do with me. She was upset when she arrived and broke down in tears. Something about her husband and some other person … I couldn't understand most of it," I explain.

Tanya grunts unhappily and says, "Fine, I'll just reschedule then."

"Who is it?"

"No one you know, a new client."

"All right, I'm free tomorrow; all day." Tanya agrees then hangs up in her normal way of literally hanging up while I was still speaking. _Bitch!_

I look out over the city, everything seems so peaceful. I know better though, no one is completely happy. If they were, I wouldn't have so many assignments. Shit, these gigs pay better than being a lawyer. I am a damn fine lawyer, but money is money and I don't particularly care how I earn it, as long as I earn a lot.

As I stare at the tiny Mrs. Black, I think again of what my life would be like if she were mine. What if she was pregnant with my baby instead of her husband's? Would I be a good father? Or would she cry to some stranger about not wanting to have a baby with me because I am banging the house keeper behind her back? For the first time in my twenty-nine years, I wonder if I would like a wife and a child. I think I would want both with someone like Isabella.

My brother and sister are both married and have great relationships and children. Jasper and Alice have been married for five years and have three kids. They seem perfect together. I know they have issues like most couples, but they are happy.

Rosalie and Emmett are constantly fighting, but that is just who they are. If you ask either one, they would tell you they are deeply in love and wouldn't change a thing. They have been married since Rosalie turned eighteen. Our Father wasn't happy about her running off with his best friend's son, but after the baby was born, all was forgiven. Now they have five kids and have lasted seventeen years of marriage. My parents have been married for thirty eight years. They have three grown children and eight grandchildren. They are in the prime of their lives; at least that is what they tell us. They have had major ups and downs but they stuck it out. They say they are happy. Everyone around me is so fucking happy.

Then there is me. I'll be twenty-nine in a handful of days. What do I have to show for it? Just money, lots and lots of fucking money. I was just fine with that up until this point in my life. I guess there is something about getting closer to thirty to really put things into perspective for me. There are only so many more years I will be able to do this job. Then I'll be left with nothing and no one. I suppose I deserve whatever I get. I am after all, for lack of a better word, a male prostitute.

No, I don't stand out on the local corner trying to pick up Jane's. My line of prostitution is more legit. I work for Seattle Modeling Inc., a lucrative modeling agency that represents the greater Washington area models. At first my job was to simply escort a client to a function, no sex involved. I even did a few ads in my early days to pay bills. It was all on the up and up.

Until one day when Mrs. Edie Britworth asked Tanya if she could hire me to help her live out a fantasy. I was appalled at first but when she offered me ten thousand dollars, being the greedy bastard I am, I accepted. It was easy money. Sad really, because her fantasy was to have a man make love to her. She said that she never felt love during sex; her husband only fucked her. She wanted to be wined, dined and romanced. It wasn't hard, she was a beautiful woman. I was happy to make her feel special.

Once the word got around that Tanya's agency also offered extra services, I was booked so full I didn't have time for a personal life. I work as a lawyer by day, gigolo by night. I never regretted a minute of it … until tonight. I have made women's fantasies come true. I gave them higher self-esteem. I was helping. Right?

"Edward?" Bella moans in her sleep and I sigh. This is the second night in a row she has fallen asleep here. I didn't tell Tanya. I was afraid she would be angry if she knew. Clients are not allowed to stay the night. Of course, Tanya now knows she was here tonight, but Bella is a good paying client. I'm sure Tanya thought she could get extra money out of Bella's overnight stay. I slip back into bed and pull her into my arms.

"Shh … I got you," I whisper. Bella is a sleep talker. She mostly mumbles, but every once in a while she says something … a word here or there.

"It's yours," she whispers.

"What's mine?" I ask. I'm not sure she will respond, but sometimes she does.

"The baby." I freeze. I'm not sure I heard her correctly.

"Baby? What baby?" I ask.

"My baby is our baby. I'm so sorry, Edward." I look down into her chocolaty eyes while tears slip from the corners.

"How do you know?" I ask trying to hide my panic. I want to be a father, but could I be responsible for another person. I'm sure as fuck not a good role model.

"I haven't slept with my husband in three months. I'm seven weeks along. You're the only one it can be. I don't want you to get fired. I will keep it to myself, but I can only do that until it's born. I think Jacob will notice when the baby doesn't have an ounce of Quileute. You don't have to be involved, but I thought you should know," Bella says softly as she pulls out of my arms. She puts her dress and shoes on while I sit on my bed stunned. Normally I met my clients elsewhere, but with Bella, I always brought her to my house. The clicking of the door pulls me from my trance.

"Bella, wait," I call and run out of my room stark naked.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Really, you don't need to worry. We'll be fine." She opens my front door and walks out.

"Bella, I think … I love you," I whisper to the air. I have never felt this way before. I know she doesn't feel the same. This is what I deserve, I am a monster. She will never want me.

The next few weeks go by without seeing Bella. I have no way of contacting her. I don't even know where she lives. It is pointless to ask Tanya, she has her rules and isn't known to break them. I am miserable without Bella.

"Edward, what brings you by?" Tanya smiles as I enter her office.

"I'm turning in my resignation." I lay down my typed letter on her desk.

"You can't!" she cries out as she stands, knocking her desk chair to the floor.

I shake my head and stuff my hands in my pockets. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"You can! And you will! Edward, do I need to remind you that you are under contract? If you breach said contract, I can sue your ass," Tanya says stiffly, barely hiding her anger.

"Tanya, do you really think that a judge will award you any money for suing a prostitute? The only thing that can happen is that we would both go to jail. It would open up too many secrets. Just let me out, please."

"I'll cut you back, but I'm not letting you out. Keep your biggest clients, Mrs. Black and Mrs. Cope."

Hearing Bella's name makes my heart swell. Mrs. Cope on the other hand deflated my poor heart. She is nice enough, but her breath is sewage. I gag just thinking about having to kiss her.

"Make it Mrs. Black only and I'll stay."

"Both, take it or leave it," Tanya smirks.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

"Noted." She hands me an envelope with my next client's information. I pray its Bella.

Of course, luck wasn't with me. _Mrs. Cope_, I groan. I scan the paper quickly. It isn't much different than last time, meet at a hotel, have a little wine, fuck. It shouldn't take long.

"When is Mrs. Black's appointment?" I ask hopeful.

Tanya begins typing on her computer as she speaks. "I called her. She wants to see me at five. I'll let you know."

"What do you mean? She wants to see you at five? Is that normal?" I start to worry.

"Yes, I meet with all my clients monthly. I have to make sure you are pleasing them." She turns her blue eyes to me and winks. I breathe a sigh of relief, the last thing I need is for Bella to say no more.

I leave Tanya's office to meet Mrs. Cope. I have just enough time to run home and change in the requested wardrobe. I dress in distressed jeans, with a faded rock tee shirt. She is consistent in her wants; she loves the young college boy look. Walking out of my elevator I'm so distracted by my phones incessant beeps; I didn't see the person in front of me until I run into them. On instinct I reach out to steady the person.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see …" I stop as I look down at the woman in my arms. "Bella?"

"Edward," Bella smiles.

I pull back and look her over for any harm. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yes, sorry. Um … do you have a minute?" she asks blushing.

"I …" I look down at my watch and she senses my hesitation.

She raises her hand and waves me off. "You're busy. I can come back." She turns and walks off.

I grab her arm. "Wait, I have time. I do have a gig, but I'm a little early. Would you like to go upstairs?"

"Can we just go to the pub across the street?" she asks pointing behind her.

"Sure." I smile.

We find a booth in the back. She takes several deep breaths before she begins to speak. "I … I have a meeting with Tanya today at five. I'm going to tell her I can't pay for your services any longer." My heart drops. Not because I'm worried about the money, but because I don't want to lose her. She's carrying my baby for fucks sake!

"Bella, please. Please don't do this," I beg.

"I have to, Edward. I can't … I won't pay to see you any longer," Bella says as she rips up a napkin nervously.

"You don't have to pay me. Just don't shut me out. I … I need …" I stop. I don't think it's appropriate to tell her how much I need her. I am after all, nothing to her.

"What do you need?" she asks softly.

I decide to change the subject slightly. "What are your plans for the baby?"

"I don't know. Keep it? What would you have me do?"

"Whatever you want, Bella. I just … I need to be there for you," I tell her honestly.

"You don't need to do anything for me, Edward. I don't expect anything. I'll take care of it," she says with determination.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask slightly taken aback.

"It means that this baby is not your problem. I will be just fine, you shouldn't feel obligated. It's not your fault. I didn't know antibiotics would negate birth control."

"It's no one's fault, but this is my baby too and I want to be a part of its life." I tell her angrily. How dare she push me off?

"You know what?" Bella huffs. "I'm telling Jacob I am going to be a surrogate for a friend. Then when it's born, I'll either give it up for adoption or tell Jacob the family backed out." Bella looks at me stoically. _What the fuck?_ I think to myself.

"If you're going to give the baby up for adoption … then I want it. It's mine after all. I deserve some say!" I glare at her cool demeanor. I know she doesn't feel anything towards me, but to hell if I am going to let her sell my baby.

"You want the baby?" she asks surprised, all her frustration vanishing.

"Hell yes!" I say without pause.

She looks confused and slightly taken aback. "Why?"

"Why? Because it's my child. I want my child." Internally I'm thinking because it is part of her, but I will never be able to tell her.

Her eyes fill with tears. "Okay," she whispers, stands and walks out of the pub leaving me stunned and late for my appointment. Being late isn't necessarily a bad thing. I could play with Mrs. Cope, she likes bad boys.

"Eddie," Mrs. Cope purrs as she eye fucks me.

I get right into character leaving all thoughts of Bella and the baby behind me. "Sup," I say as I push past her. Mrs. Cope has bright red hair and a toned body. Her husband is a shitty big wig who travels an extreme amount of time for work and to visit his other girls. He is gone so often that he barely has time for any of them, leaving Mrs. Cope to explore other options.

"Edward, what have I told you about being late?" she chastises.

"Sorry, I got held up." I shrug putting a cigarette into my mouth. I hate this particular game. The form and texts I get from Tanya before each gig always states very basic information. Mrs. Cope always calls me to tell me exactly what she wants and this time it is the rebel stepson. She's more than likely going to spank me. If she didn't pay me so damned much, I would never let her lay a finger on me. But money is money.

"That's not good enough. What held you up?" she asks with her hands on her hips.

"My girlfriend."

"I told you to get rid of her. She is trouble, Edward. Get that out of your mouth," she says yanking the cigarette out of my mouth. "How many times have I told you no smoking? I think you need a reminder," she says as she walks over to the dresser opening the top drawer and pulling out a fat paddle.

"I'm sorry ma, really I am. I was breaking things off with her." I tell her holding my hands up in surrender.

"I'm glad you're sorry, but it doesn't change what you've done. Now come over here." She sits down in a chair with no arms. I walk over and she pulls me close by my belt loops. She unbuttons my pants and pushes them to my feet. She does the same with my boxers and tugs my arm to make me lie across her lap. "I'll go easy on you this time. Ten swats, then you can apologize to me more personally." I suck in a deep breath as she brings down the first blow.

After seven hard smacks, I cry out, "Shit!" It hurt like a bitch and for some reason I feel like I deserve the punishment. Tears prickle my eyes as number ten reigns down.

"Now, show me how sorry you are, dear," Mrs. Cope smiles sweetly as I kneel in front of her. She parts her legs for me and pushes my head into her soaking crotch. I lick and suck her to orgasm. When finished I say, as is expected of me, "I'm very sorry. Thank you for my punishment."

She cups my face and says, "Oh, you're welcome, sweet boy." She sighs and stands up, walking to her purse. "You know, Edward, every time I call and ask for you, I'm surprised to find you still working for Tanya. You have so much potential to do something better with your life." Her ability to switch in and out of scene is commendable.

"Thanks," I mumble as I pull up my boxers and pants. My ass is numb. I'm one stupid shit to allow some woman to spank me just because she pays me one thousand dollars an hour. I don't get anything else from this session. it would have been more worth my time if I'd at least gotten a release.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Cope asks.

"Nothing, I just can't help but agree with you this time." I sigh, sitting down on the bed heavily.

"You know, if you need to talk, I can listen. I may just be a paying client to you, but you are more than a service provider to me. I really care about you, Edward." She seems sincere enough which is probably why my word vomit commences.

"I got a client pregnant."

"Oh!" she gasps.

"Yeah, she knows it's mine because she hasn't had sex with her husband since before she became pregnant. She's going to lie to him and tell him she's a surrogate and give the baby up for adoption. I told her I want it, but I don't just want the baby, I want her too. I never thought I would find love, especially doing what I do, but I think this feeling I have for her is love. I don't know what else it could be. I've never felt like I do now." I ran my hands over my face roughly.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I thought you always took precautions."

"I do. I've never had unprotected sex, until her. She wanted to know what it felt like, her husband refuses to have condom-less sex. It's my job to give my clients what they ask for, their fantasies. After we were both tested and came back clean, I gave her the fantasy. She didn't know her antibiotics negates birth control pills." Mrs. Cope slips her arm around my shoulder and pulls my head to her chest. It's a motherly gesture and surprisingly comforting.

I never experienced this form of motherly bonding. My own mother died when I was small. Esme, my father's wife, isn't _her_ even though she tried to sooth me throughout my childhood. I never allowed her to comfort me. It felt ... wrong.

"Edward, everything will be okay. Sweetheart, just tell her how you feel." Mrs. Cope soothes as she strokes my hair.

"Why would she want me? I'm a whore," I say the word like the evil it is.

"No. You're not a whore. You are a wonderful young man. You're one of the most respected lawyers in all of Seattle. You don't have to do this, Edward. I believe the only reason you do is because you like to help women feel better about themselves. But who makes you feel better about yourself?"

"I don't know," I answer lamely. I'm crying at this point and feel like a complete pussy, but it is a release and I accept that.

"I'll tell you what. I'll schedule you a few more times, and we'll just talk. I am, after all, a trained psychologist. I might as well put my education to some good use. It's what I want, so don't argue with me. It's my fantasy," she chuckles.

"I … thank you," I concede. She knows telling me it's her fantasy would settle it for me. I have this overwhelming, overbearing urge to please my clients. Who knows, maybe it will help.

"You're welcome. Let's get you taken care of and I'll call Tanya and set up a few more sessions."

She pushes me back onto her bed and begins to unbuckle my pants. I raise a brow at her. "It will make you feel better," she shrugs. It does make me feel better I suppose, or maybe it's because I'm always up for a little cock sucking action. I'm a sick perv, either way I feel like a tiny bit of my burden is lifted.

"How are your appointments with Mrs. Cope going?" Tanya asks as we eat lunch at her favorite restaurant.

"Good."

"She said that she is very satisfied with your performance." Tanya winks. I have been spilling my guts to Mrs. Cope. I told her about my mother's death, my father marrying Esme right after. Then later in life finding out my father had two families. Once my mom was dead, he merged us together like a fucked up version of the Brady Bunch. I tell her as much as I try to hate Esme, I can't. She had no knowledge of me and my mother, until Mom died. She could have been bitter. I mean, she is Carlisle's first wife. She had Jasper before I was born, but she loves me all the same. I told Mrs. Cope more about my relationship with Bella. I've come to realize I am in love with her. I want to be with her forever. I just might not be able to convince her and I have to accept that.

"I'm glad to hear that," I mumble.

"Yes, well things may be going good with her but Mrs. Black has dropped you, so I'll be adding a new client in her place," Tanya says.

I sit up straight. "What? No, we have a deal. Black and Cope; that is it!" I say angrily.

"Yes, but Black dropped you. I have a new client willing to pay big bucks for you. She requested you by name," Tanya says stuffing her face again. She is so gross, it's no wonder she doesn't have a man.

"What name?" I growl.

"Anthony. Black and Cope are still the only two that know your true name. Here's the info. Be there in thirty minutes."

"You're a bitch, you know that right?" I shake my head standing to leave. "No more!" I say as I walk off. Tanya laughs her witchy cackle sending chills down my body. I can't fucking stand that woman.

The paper says I'm to meet her at a posh hotel downtown. The room number is the only other thing on the paper.

I stop in front of the door checking to make sure I have the right one, 212. I raise my hand and knock. I hear a small voice telling me to come in.

I'm completely unprepared for what I see!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I … I thought … What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm Anthony. You requested me," I tell her still dumbfounded.

"But … but my friend said …" she stops speaking and sits up. She had been lying seductively across the bed. I admit in some sick way, she is kind of hot. I'm a man and she is wearing fucking thigh high stockings with a guarder belt and fuck me heels. Even though she's older, she's still fuck hot. I always get hard looking at that shit. She looks down and notices my problem. "Really?" she asks pointing to my pants.

I shrug, turning red with embarrassment. "Sorry. I'm a perv, obviously."

"No, I don't think you're a perv. You can't help being turned on by a beautiful woman." She practically purrs as she stands on her knees on the edge of the bed. She runs her red manicured nail down the center of my chest and tugs on my belt.

I swallow hard. "What are you doing?"

She looks up at me with big hazel doe eyes and says, "I paid for a service. It's only fair that I get what I paid for, don't you think?"

"Esme, you're my … " I stop. My breathing is hard and I can feel my heart about to beat out of my chest.

"Oh, come on, Edward. We both know that I'm not, nor have I ever been your mother." She wraps her arms around my neck slowly.

"You're my brother and sister's mother. That has to mean something," I say breathlessly. My hands instinctively settle on her hips. I'm not sure why.

"It means that I'm their mother, that's all. Come on, Edward. I know you've wanted to get back at your father for what he did to your mom. Just like I've wanted to get him back for what he did to me," Esme says as she trails a finger down my chest to my pants button.

"Why now?" I ask. She presses herself flush to my body and slowly moves against me. My erection is no secret and is becoming harder by the second.

"I don't know, really. I was playing tennis with a friend and she told me about her sister's business. She said that Anthony would be well worth my time. So I called." She shrugs as her fingers are still tracing over me, driving me crazy with lust. "I was nervous at first, but then I caught your bastard of a father cheating on me with his P.A. He deserves this," Esme says as she presses her lips to mine. I don't respond at first, but she presses forward slipping her tongue out and tracing my lips. In an almost involuntary response, I open my mouth letting her inside, stroking her tongue with mine. I pull her closer to me, kissing her with every bit of passion I can muster.

I pull back panting, my brain an addled, lustful mess. "Tell me your fantasy."

"I want to fuck my step son," she whispers. Maybe Mrs. Cope is right, I have an undeniable urge to give women their fantasies. Without another thought, I push her back on the bed until I'm hovering over her.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, fuck me, Edward. Show me what all the fuss is about." I crash my lips to hers trailing down her neck to the top of her corseted breasts. I quickly undo the laces setting her free. I groan, she has the most perfect pair of firm breast I've ever seen, with gorgeous pale pink nipples. I know they aren't real, but it doesn't matter, I suck, nip and caress them lovingly. I continue down her body until I reach her panty covered center. I pull the tiny bows that hold her barely there panties on and tug to reveal her bare pussy. I groan again, bare pussies are my weakness.

"You like that? Your father doesn't," she chuckles.

I groan yet again, but not a good one this time. "If you say shit like that, I can't do this."

"Sorry, please continue."

I nod then kiss her hip bone trailing down her thigh to her ankle then back up the other side missing where I know she really wants me. "Please, please …" she whispers.

I inhale deeply preparing myself for what I am about to do. It will change my life completely. I'm about to betray my father. Kissing could most likely be forgiven, but I don't think he could ever forgive me for fucking his wife, with my tongue or my cock.

Esme grabs my head and forces it onto her pussy. I respond, readily licking and sucking her to orgasm. I hope that she will want to stop after coming down from her high, but no such luck. She pulls me up to her and kisses me roughly on the mouth. I respond faster this time. My dick is aching with need.

"Fuck me," she whispers.

I push inside her without a second thought. I am rough, hard, and fast, but still she calls out for more. "Call out my name when you come," she pants.

I look down into her eyes as I begin to climax. "Esme," I moan. Our eyes lock. I feel a jolt of immense pleasure then an overwhelming sense of guilt. "Shit." She wraps her arms and legs around me pulling my weight onto her body. I rest my head in the crook of her neck. "Shit," I mumble again.

"Shh …" she coos. "It's okay, sweetheart. He'll never know."

I rise up and look down at her. Her eyes are full of what I can only imagine is regret as tears fill her eyes. I fell like utter shit. I wipe her tears away and whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I am so angry at him. I just wanted to get him back and seeing you here …" She stops and takes a deep breath. I try to roll off her but she stops me. "Please. I don't know what to say, but please just stay with me for a little while." I nod and lie back in the crook of her neck. I kiss her neck softly. Not in a sexual way, just a light I'm sorry kiss.

"Edward, why do you do this?" Esme asks as she runs her fingers through my hair. I close my eyes, her fingers feel so good.

"I don't know. Lonely … I guess. It makes me feel good to make women feel good about themselves. It's not always about sex."

"When did all this start?" she asks.

"My senior year of college. Before that, I really was just a model," I explain.

"Why did you start this?" Esme ask softly.

"Money. I was offered a lot of money," I confess with a sigh.

"Oh, honey, your dad would've helped you. You know there's plenty of money in your trust."

"I know, mom. I just … I didn't want to admit I needed help." Esme giggles. "What?" I ask. I had no idea what I had said that was so funny.

"You can't call me _Mom_ anymore." I sit up, leaning on my elbow so I could see her face.

I smiled. "Did I really just call you _Mom_?

"Yeah, you did," she snickers.

"Sorry," I chuckle. "I didn't realize I'd said that."

Esme's eyes turn to disappointment. "Is that how you see me?"

I shrug. "I guess, I mean you've lived with us since I was ten. I don't really remember much about my mom. I guess that makes me pretty fucked up." I laugh without humor.

"We both are, my dear." We dress quickly after that, both wanting to vacate the premises.

Esme laughs again so I ask, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head as she pulls on her jeans.

I take her hand in mine and give it a little tug to gain her attention. "No, tell me. What's so funny?"

"Fine, it's not really funny." She rolls her eyes. "It's just … your bigger." I look at her confused then realize what she's talking about and grimace.

"Thanks a lot, _Mom_," I say sarcastically, dropping her hand and buttoning my pants.

Sunday dinner with the family is in an hour. I can't believe I'm really going. I don't want to see my father or Esme. After my tryst with Esme, I locked myself in my condo, scrubbed my body from head to toe until I was red and raw. I'm a despicable man. Who in their right mind fucks the woman, who for all intents and purposes is his mother?

I have been so wrapped up in my screwed up life, that I haven't had time to think of Bella. I ache to see her. I hope she feels the same about me, but I know she will never love me. No one loves a _mother fucker._ Pun totally intended, unfortunately.

I pull my car up the long driveway of my family home. I make no attempt to exit, instead stare at the front door dreading the day that is about to take place. It will be awkward. I know I'll have to act normal, but I have no doubt it will be weird.

"Edward," my father shouts from the front door. "Are you coming in?"

"Yeah, sorry," I say as I walk up to the door. I'm disgusted with myself as I hug my father. He has no clue what I've done, to him or to his wife.

"How's work?" he asks as he hands me my normal scotch on the rocks.

"Good. I have a big case coming up. I've been pretty busy."

"That's great. Listen, I have to warn you. Your sister-in-law has decided that you need to be set up on a date. She's bringing the young lady with her. I'm sworn to secrecy so don't say a word." He chuckles.

"Dad, come on." I groan. "You know how much I hate it when she sets me up like this. Why can't Alice mind her own damn business?" I throw my head back on the sofa. My thoughts are swirling around in my head like a tornado. The one thought that screams the loudest is also the one of least importance. Looking at my father preparing his drink, all I can think of is my dick is bigger than his. I laugh out loud.

He ignores my small burst of laughter. "Edward, it's time for you to start trying to settle down. You're almost thirty. Your brother and sister have found love; you can too."

"Dad, seriously, you shouldn't worry. I'm working on it. I don't need Alice to set me up," I promise. "Besides, you don't have much room to talk." I smirk.

"Fine, fine. Why don't you go see if your mom needs any help while we wait on the others?" I have been dismissed, typical of my father. I suck in a deep breath and walk into the kitchen. Esme is wearing her usual Sunday attire: designer jeans, fancy top, covered by an apron. She tastes her cooking but all I can do is watch the way her lips wrap around the spoon and her pink little tongue popping out to lick her plum colored lip. _Fuck me_.

I walk up behind her and lean into her ear. "You're sinful," I breathe. I kiss her cheek then pull back and say, "Dad sent me to see if I can help." She stops breathing. "Breathe," I chuckle.

She takes an exaggerated breath then says, "Um … could you peel the potatoes?" She blushes.

"Sure thing, Mom." I throw her a wink over my shoulder as I head to the potato bin.

She shakes her head, laughing softly. "This is weird, Edward," she whispers.

I lean over towards her smiling and say, "What's weird, Mommy?" She slaps me on the back of my head just as Carlisle walks through the kitchen door. "Ow!" I exclaim.

"Tell your son to stop picking on me," she fusses to Carlisle. He laughs.

"Stop picking on your mother, son," Carlisle says still chuckling.

"So sorry, Mommy, I'll be a _big_ boy. I promise." Esme spits her drink everywhere and starts to cough. I pat her back asking her if she's okay.

She pushes me off. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. My drink went down wrong." After Carlisle makes sure she's indeed okay, he goes back into his office. Esme slaps me. "Jackass."

"I'm sorry." I chuckle. I help Esme finish up the rest of the meal and place everything on the table. I don't know what is taking everyone so long. Most times, I am the last to arrive.

"Mom!" Rose yells as she comes into the house with her noisy brood. Everyone is greeting me with hugs and kisses, and it's at that moment that I realize just how sick I am. I slept with my brother and sister's mom! My nieces and nephew's grandmother! I'm a fucking moron. I feel as if I'm going to be sick.

"How are my grand-babies?" Esme asks. I bolt to the bathroom. "Edward?" I hear Esme call after me.

She knocks softly then opens the door. "Honey, are you alright?" I shake my head no. "What is it? Edward, why are you crying?" she asks. I can hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm so sorry," I mumble through my tears.

"Sorry?" Is she seriously asking me why I'm sorry?

"You know, Esme. Does it not bother you? You fucked your husband's son, who happens to be your children's half-brother … your grandchildren's uncle. Isn't that just a tiny bit disturbing?" I whisper loudly.

"I … oh … I never thought of it that way. Oh God, I'm so sorry," she wails and covers her face with her hands.

"I have to go. I can't be here right now. I'm sorry." I start to move, but she grabs my arm.

"Please, please stay." Tears fill her lovely hazel eyes.

"I can't. Please just give me time." I beg. To add fire to my already burnt life, I kiss her. I don't know why I have this urge to please her, to give her, her every desire. "Please," I plead. She nods.

I run down the steps and head for the door. I grab my coat and ignore my family's questions. I hear Esme telling them I'm sick. I jerk the front door open to leave; running into none other than Isabella Black.

"Bella?" I ask in disbelief.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asks smiling.

"Um … I grew up here. It's my family's home," I say.

She looks a little taken aback. "Oh."

"Hey, Eddie, how do you know Bella?" Alice asks.

"Um … I …" I stutter but Bella is quick and interrupts me.

"He's my divorce lawyer. I didn't realize the connection. So, I guess this means you're my date?" Bella smiles brightly.

"Actually, Edward was just leaving. He's a little under the weather," Esme says from behind me. I don't miss the glare she gives Bella.

"No, I'm alright. I'll stay," I say with a crooked grin I know Bella loves. I won't miss a chance to spend time with her.

"Great, let's get out of the doorway and into the dining room," Dad says as he walks off to the dining room.

I pull Bella back a little. "You okay?" I ask.

"Yes, we're fine." She smiles beautifully, caressing her belly. I want to put my hand on hers but I resist.

"Are you really getting divorced?" I ask hopeful.

"Yep," she winks.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but be happy about that. Do you think you would be willing to give me a chance?" I ask hopeful.

She sighs. "Edward, let's not get ahead of ourselves, please. My divorce isn't final; it hasn't actually begun. You don't have a problem helping me, do you?" She asks, batting her long eyelashes up at me.

I chuckle. "No, no problem at all. Why don't you come by my office tomorrow morning around nine?" She nods then follows me into the dining room.

Dinner is fun despite my nausea. Esme doesn't seem to be too happy that I'm having a great time with Bella, but she'll get over it. I'm not going to go down that road with her again. After dinner, I offer to take Bella home and she accepts, thankfully.

"I don't actually know where your office is, Edward. I didn't know until tonight that your last name is Cullen," Bella says as I pull out of the driveway.

"Oh, I work for Turner, Cline and Campbell. It's downtown not too far from the Belmont." The Belmont is the normal place that Bella and I would meet, before I started bringing her to my house.

"Oh sure, I know where that is. Um … would you like to see an ultrasound picture? I had one today. I'm twelve weeks now; everything looks good," she tells me sheepishly.

"Yes! I'd love to see it," I beam holding my hand out for the scan.

She hands me the picture as I pull to a stop sign. There are no cars around, so I don't mind idling for a bit. "Wow, it looks like a tiny baby," I smile widely.

She laughs, "It is a tiny baby, but I understand your awe. I was the same way. You should see the first one, it looked like a bean."

"Yeah? I'd like to see all of them," I tell her.

"Sure, I have them at home. I'll bring them tomorrow." I nod. "Are you sure you want the baby?" she looks nervous.

"I do. I would like to raise our baby together. I'll somehow prove to you that I can be a great husband and father, Bella. I want that with you. I've never wanted that with anyone else." I turn in my seat to face her and cup her face in my hands as I speak. She seems to be searching my eyes for some sign.

"That's a lot to think about. I'm not even divorced yet. And I don't really know you. I mean I've paid you for over a year to dominate me. You've been who I've paid you to be." Bella places her hand gently onto mine and pulls it from her face, but she doesn't let go. I take it as a good sign.

"I know, but the last few times, like the time you cried, that was me. I held you, not the man you paid for, but me Edward. I really care for you, Bella. I want this baby with you. Even if you decide you don't want me or the baby. I'll raise it to love you," I tell her honestly. I feel a prickle in my eyes, but I don't let any tears fall.

"You're sweet. I want to say okay, but I need time. Maybe we can start by you helping me with the divorce, then go from there. I think I'll be bankrupt before it's all over with, but at least I won't be cheating any longer." Bella wipes her eyes before her tears could spill. My heart breaks for her; I know I'll do everything in my legal power to make sure she doesn't walk away from her scumbag husband empty handed.

"What are you claiming?" I ask as I put the car in gear to go again.

"Well. I walked in on him having a four way with two women and a man. I know technically I have cheated on him, but I've never done anything like that," Bella says with disgust.

"Wow … okay we can work with that," I say nodding, but I'm thinking, _What the fuck! Four people! _"I'll do my best to make sure you get the most money possible. Can I keep this?" I ask waving the ultrasound picture.

"Sure, I have another one," she smiles again. I know there's a huge chance she'll hate me after I come clean with her about the full extent of my lifestyle, but it is a chance I'm willing to take. I need her in my life.

After dropping Bella off at her hotel, I head back to my condo. I'm beyond tired from my overly emotional day. I kick my shoes off at the door and hang my coat up on the coat rack. I head straight to my office and pour a glass of scotch then settle down at my desk with my feet propped on top. I pull the photo of my baby out of my pocket. _So tiny._

I can't believe in just a few short months, I could possibly be solely responsible for this tiny little life. It freaks me the fuck out. I don't want to do this alone. If Bella can't love me, then there is nothing else I can do but move forward and give our little baby everything I can. I lean my head back against my chair and close my eyes. I must of dozed off because the next thing I know, I am being awakened by a loud banging on my front door.

I scrub my face with my hand and slap my cheek a few times. I trudge to the door, the banging never stopping. "I'm coming, fuck!" I shout. I whip open the door to see Esme standing there with tears in her eyes. _Ahh, fuck!_

**Facebook Rebekah Swan Twitter BaSwan**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What's wrong?" I ask reaching out to her.

"You don't want me, do you? No one does." She sobs.

"What? Of course people want you," I say as she wraps her arms around me. Slowly, I return her embrace. "Esme, what happened?" I pull her inside my condo and close the door. Her body is wracked with sobs. I hold her tightly to me, stroking her hair.

"The … th … th …" she takes a deep breath and tries again. "The way you looked at her. I could see it in your eyes, you love her. No one looks at me that way anymore. I thought with what happened the other night and you picking on me today that maybe, just maybe, you felt something more for me," she cries.

"You have feelings for me?" I ask furrowing my brow.

"Yes! God, I'm so stupid! There's no chance you'd feel the same for me, I practically raised you! I'm just lonely. I'm sorry. I'll leave." Esme turns to leave but I grab her arm and pull her back into my chest, my arms wrap around her tightly.

"Esme, I do love you, but I can't be with you that way. You're married to my father. I know he's being an asshole, but it wouldn't be right." She nods into my chest.

"I'm so sorry," Esme whispers, looking up at me with those wide teary hazel eyes and before I realize what's happening, she kisses me and I'm kissing her back. Before long we're in my bed. _I have a serious problem, folks._ I don't know what's wrong with me.

I tug her shirt from her body casting it aside with little thought. I attack her soft neck with my lips and teeth; she tastes like fresh linen and soap. Her moans grow louder and her hands tighten on my back.

"Edward," she breathes. I move to the other side of her neck giving it the same lavish treatment. I move down her chest and softly kiss the outline of her bra. She tries to pull my shirt off, but I stop her.

"Let me take care of you," I whisper in her ear then kiss across her jaw to her lips. My tongue darts into her mouth, controlling and wanting. I suck her tongue into my mouth, twisting and pulling. She is writhing below me. I can't breathe and know she's probably having the same problem. I move my lips to her chin and down the middle of her chest to her navel. I dart my tongue inside, biting the soft skin. She has faint marks from baring her two children. I kiss them softly.

I look up to see her watching me closely with a tear in her eye. "What is it?" I ask.

"I … you make me feel so beautiful. You're … well my husband has never kissed me so reverently. You're absolutely perfect, Edward." I move back up her body. I'm lying completely on top of her, pressing her softly into the mattress.

I kiss her lips softly three times. "Ez, you are absolutely beautiful. My father is a fool not to see what a gem you are."

She blushes and turns her face from me. "My body isn't beautiful. It's marked and scarred."

"No, not marked, not scarred." I move to the side and trace the marks. "These are beautiful and selfless. You gave two children life. You should be worshipped. Carlisle is an idiot to take that gift for granted." I wipe the tears from her cheek and kiss her again. Starting slowly, then reworking my earlier trails of kisses and bites down her gorgeous body.

I kiss the button of her jeans then smile crookedly up at her. "Ready?"

She giggles. "Yes, please."

"Well since you're being so polite." I wink. I pop the button and slowly tug the zipper down with my teeth. I pull her pants and panties off in one swoop, leaving her completely naked before me. Again, I can't believe she's in her fifties. She looks my age. Her body is tone and slim, her skin is flawless, even the faint stretch marks of pregnancy do not detract from her appearance. If anything, they add to her beauty. It makes me long for Bella, but right now I can't think about her and the relationship that may only be just about sex. I have no guarantee that our child will draw us closer. It's wrong to wish for that. I shake my head trying to focus on the here and now. Esme is the only thing my mind should be thinking about.

I take her small foot into my hand, keeping my eyes on hers. I lift it to my mouth and suck her pinky toe into my mouth. She moans loudly, causing me to chuckle. "Like that?"

"Hell, yes. Your mouth is magical, I want it on me forever," she says huskily. I kiss up her leg to the bend of her knee. I run my flattened tongue over the sensitive skin, before swirling it around in circles making her moan and shutter in pleasure. I work my way up to her pussy but instead of diving in, I move to her other thigh and work my way back down her leg to her tiny foot. "Edward! You're killing me!" she squeals.

"Will you punish me, Mommy?" I chuckle. Before I can blink, she shoots up from the bed, grabs my shirt and pushes me on the bed face down. She straddles my back; her arms grab mine as she leans over me. Her chest is now pressing into my back. Her mouth is on my ear as she whispers, "You are a very naughty little boy."

I chuckle and she smacks my ass hard. I turn my head a little to see her smiling face. Raising my eyebrow slightly I tell her, "Is that all you've got?"

"Shut up and fuck me already." She wiggles on top of me and I can feel the wetness of her center soaking through my shirt. I groan. "What's wrong, lover?" she whispers, trying to contain her laughter.

I act quickly, catching her off guard and flip her to her back. She squeals and I chuckle. "You want me to fuck you?" I ask her still pressing my clothed, harden cock into her burning hot wet pussy.

"God, yes!" she says pushing her core into mine. She paws at my shirt until it is off and over my head, flying somewhere across the room. She's kissing my neck, chest … anything she can reach. My arms start to burn as I hold myself above her body, but I'm enjoying her attention way too much to stop her. She bites my nipple and I hiss. I look down into her eyes, a perfect mix of blues and greens, while she smiles. I lean down slowly and capture her lips in a soft and sensual kiss. I roll us to the side and pull her tightly against me.

Esme is so different that any woman I've ever been with, even Bella. I don't know if it's her age, or the fact that we are who we are. I know that a part of me really cares for her, and maybe even loves her. Not as a son, but as her equal. Everything shifts and suddenly we go from fucking to making love, and it's...well, it's beautiful.

I feel her hands on my pants, tugging loose the buttons of my button fly jeans. Her hand surrounds my length tightly. I pull away so I can watch her move over me. Her tiny hand makes my already impressive ten inch cock, look even larger. Her fingers can't even surround me, but it feels wonderful. It doesn't feel rushed or like she's paying for me. I can tell by the sweetness of her embrace that this means more to her than a quick fuck.

"Does this feel good?" she asks, looking up at me through her long lashes.

"Yes," I respond simply. Esme moves down and takes the tip into her mouth and sucks lightly. I can hardly contain myself, groaning as I flop back on the bed. I'm trying desperately not to grab her hair and fuck her mouth with my cock. I gain a little of my senses and grab her arm and pull her up to my lips. We kiss for only a moment before I pull back and search her eyes. We stare at each other like we are seeing the sun for the first time. Is this love or rebellion? Taking something that doesn't belong to me? Trying purposefully to hurt my father? I don't really know, but I don't care either.

I push forward into her warmth and sigh. She feels incredible as we rock together, taking what we need from one another. I'm lost in a sea of moans and grunts, kisses and bites. It's so much and not enough. I press harder and faster, trying desperately to reach my end. I'm not selfish, I'll be sure she gets hers as well. I reach down and rub her clit vigorously. "Come for me, Ez, come hard all over my cock and soak my damn balls."

She moans loudly. "Yes, yes!" she shouts, as she arches in her orgasm. I immediately let go of my own crying out her name, then collapsing on top of her panting body. We say nothing as we lay quietly; her head resting on my chest. It's uncomfortably comfortable. Comfortable in body, but uncomfortable in mind and spirit. I turn my head to the left and notice Bella's ultrasound picture. Every time I see it, I smile. I pick it up and stare at my tiny little baby.

"What's that?" Esme asks. I hold it out to her. She shifts to sit up on her elbow.

"A pregnancy ultrasound?"

"Yep, that's your newest grandchild." I chuckle.

Esme looks confused then asks, "Who's pregnant? And why didn't one of the girls tell me?"

"It's not the girls. It's mine." I smile.

Esme laughs loudly. "This is a miracle! You'll be famous, the first male to give birth."

"Funny but I'm not pregnant, Bella is. She was one of my ... uh ... clients. After a round of antibiotics ... viola, I'm going to be a father."

"Oh, honey, congratulations. So, um ... are you and she ... together?" Esme asks as she lies back on my chest, still looking at the sonogram.

"No, she doesn't want the baby and has offered to give me sole custody. I asked her to give us a chance, but she doesn't seem to be interested. I know it sounds weird, but in my job I don't give out personal information. However, with Bella I tell her everything. I never hid a single thing from her, other than how many clients I have. I just ... it's just so easy with her."

"Oh, sweetheart, maybe she'll see that soon. You're a wonderful, compassionate, caring man. You'll make a wonderful dad, and a wonderful husband. She'll see," Esme says with pride.

"How can you say I'm wonderful? I've now slept with my mother twice." I grimace and scrub my face.

"Gross, don't say it like that." She slaps me on the arm half heartily. I sit up, leaning on my elbow to mirror her position.

"Sorry, but you are the only _mom_ I can really remember. This is really doing a number on my small brain. I may need extensive therapy." I smile so she'll know I'm joking, even though I'm not so sure that I am.

"Maybe we both need therapy." She groans as she flops down on her back. The movement causes her breasts to bounce and my dick to twitch. Maybe I am some sort of sexual deviant.

"We can't do this again," I tell her softly, but as I'm saying this, I lazily trace around her pert nipple with my finger.

"Well if you don't stop, we're going to be doing _this _again, real soon."

"Sorry. Why don't we get dressed and have some coffee," I suggest as I rise from the bed. I walk around searching for my clothes; I find my shirt hanging off my wall mounted TV and my pants on the floor. Not wanting to put on my "day clothes" again, I opt to grab some sleep pants and tee shirt from my dresser.

"You really are beautiful. Bella would be a fool not to want you," Esme says from the bed. She's sitting up but not getting dressed.

"Thanks, from now on I'm calling you Mom. It's the only way to get you out of my head. Damn you woman for being so fucking hot!" I chuckle, shaking my head.

"You think I'm hot?" Esme asks looking shocked.

"Yeah, I mean … I hadn't thought about it before our first time together, but you are. You're what fifty three? You seriously look my age. You've done a fabulous job keeping in shape. Dad's a bastard for not seeing that." I sit down on the bed beside her.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. More than it should I'm sure, but I'll manage." Her head drops to her chest.

I lift her chin with my finger. "You are beautiful, Esme. Never forget that. You're a wonderful and beautiful person inside and out. I love you." I lightly kiss her lips. Not a romantic love, but I do love her. She's been in my life for a long time, and she's a wonderful person. It's hard to not love her.

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you for your kind words. I should really get going." I can tell she's on the verge of tears, but I don't try to stop her as she dresses quickly. She heads into the hall bathroom, where I keep some girl stuff that Esme supplied when I first moved in. She said I should be prepared for female guests. She was right. Bella and my sisters use that junk regularly. Just thinking of Bella makes my heart hurt.

I make up a pot of coffee and grab two mugs. By the time Esme's finished, I have our coffee set on the kitchen table for us along with some muffins my housekeeper made yesterday.

"Coffee?" I ask. She agrees to a quick cup. I once again stare at my ultrasound.

"You're really excited, huh?" she asks as she blows into the hot mug.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't be, but I am. I was so upset when Bella told me she was pregnant. I thought I'd lost her forever, but then she said it was my baby and I don't know. I just couldn't be happier. I've never wanted children or a wife before, but I can see me having both with her."

"That's wonderful, honey …" Esme's sentence is cut short by a knock on my door. I'm Mr. Popular tonight.

I hurry to the door. "Dad?"

"Hey son, got a minute?" he asks. He's dressed in a designer suit and tie. The tie hangs untied around his neck, his hair looks like what Bella calls sex hair. I've seen my father like this before. I shake my head and open the door. I'm glad that Esme is back to her proper looking self, and that I took the time to pick up my thrown about clothing.

"Yeah sure, Mom's here too." I chuckle.

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing over here so late?" Carlisle asks as he kisses her cheek then takes a seat across from her.

"I wanted to check on Edward; make sure he wasn't still feeling ill." She smiles sweetly as if nothing sordid had taken place. "I thought you had to work?"

"I do, I'm still on the clock, but I'm on lunch. What's this?" Carlisle asks as he picked up the picture.

"You're going to be a grandpa again," I say with a smile as I sit his coffee in front of him.

"This is yours?" he asks, eyebrow cocked in disbelief pointing to the picture then back to me.

"Yes, Bella the girl you met tonight, she's the mother. We had an affair, she doesn't want to keep the baby, so I offered to take it," I say nonchalantly.

"How do you know it's yours?" Carlisle asks.

"I don't, I suppose, but she said it is. Her husband has been cheating on her for months and they haven't been together … she says it's mine. I'll believe her until I know otherwise." I shrug rubbing the back of my neck. I'm not acting rashly I know, but I can't help it.

Dad nodded. "Are you really her divorce lawyer?"

"I will be as of tomorrow. I'd like to be with her … but I don't think she feels the same way."

"Just be careful son, I don't want you getting hurt." I nod.

"I think I'll be going. I'm starting to feel drowsy." Esme yawned.

"Okay, thanks for stopping by. I promise I'm on the mend." I smile as I kiss her cheek. We bid her a goodnight then my father and I head to living room for a drink.

I hand my father a shot of liquor. "You're not really working tonight are you?"

"No … yes, I was with Scarlet." My father is the only person I willing told about my lifestyle. I shouldn't have because now he's one of Tanya's best men. I haven't told Esme because he interrupted us, but I plan on setting them up. They both need an eye opener.

"How'd your new gig go?" Dad asks.

"Okay … she's older, but still looks young." I smile with a chuckle. I'm a douche, and strangely loving it.

"You lucky bastard. Tanya set me up with a new client, she's ugly and fat. I didn't realize this job would come with a downside," he shutters.

I laugh, I've been on many appointments where the woman was less than pleasing to me, but I still perform as I'm supposed to. It is a job after all.

"You're a real bastard, cheating on Esme like that," I shake my head. My father and I have a strange relationship. There are times we're brothers, times we're friends and times we're father and son. We're quite the pair, but he's still a huge bastard in my book. Not that I'm any better; I'm just as bad if not worse. But I don't have a wife or children. My heart aches thinking of Bella again. How can I say I want to be with her, when I'm screwing my _mother?_ I'm a sick and twisted man.

"Yeah, I know but it's not like she's _not_ cheating on me, so it's all fair," he shrugs.

I begin to worry that he may know about me and Esme but I don't think he would be joking around with me if he did … at least, I hope not. "How do you know she's cheating?" I ask.

"I saw her talking to Tanya the other day, so I just figured she was. I can't blame her, I'm never around." He shrugs again, twirling the ice in his glass of scotch.

"I'm glad it doesn't bother you," I say sarcastically.

"It does bother me. I'm no better, so I can't say much. At least I know all the guys at Tanya's are clean." I nod in agreement, chugging the last bit of my scotch and pouring another. One thing I know for sure, Tanya runs a tight ship.

My father stays for another hour talking about his latest conquest. It isn't anything spectacular, just his usual love 'em and leave 'em. It is his job and mine, I guess the point is, to fuck and leave.

I toss and turn all night. I lie awake thinking about my life, and the changes I will have to make once the baby comes. I have no idea what will happen, but I just hope Bella will give me a chance.

The next day arrives and I find myself having a little bounce in my step. The restless night isn't bothering me in the least, today is my appointment with Bella and I'm rather excited.

"Mr. Cullen, a Mrs. Black to see you," my secretary announces over the intercom.

"Send her in please." I yawn widely, shaking my head to clear the sleep away. I had zoned out staring at my ultrasound picture which is now framed on my desk.

I rise from my desk chair to greet her. "Hey you, how are you feeling?" I ask, kissing her softly on the cheek.

She shrugs looking around my office. I'm sure it looks pompous and stuffy. Just like how I used to be. "I'm okay, I guess, a little morning sickness," Bella answers softly.

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, just help me with this divorce and I'll be great," she smiles without humor.

I return her smile and show her to the couch where we can sit side by side. Once she is seated, I grab my notebook from my desk and sit beside her. "Okay let's get started, shall we?" She nods and I smile crookedly and wink causing her to giggle. "Did you and Mr. Black have a pre-nup?"

"No, we married before he came into his money," Bella answers. I scribble that down.

"That's good. Why would you think you wouldn't get anything from the marriage?" I ask curiously.

"Everything is in his name. He wouldn't let me be a part of anything. I was just his arm candy."

I have so much I could say, but I'm determined to keep this professional. "It doesn't matter, if you've been married for more than ten years, you get half of everything. How long have you been married?"

"Um … ten years." She scrunches her face up adorably.

I smile. "Then we should be able to get you half of everything he owns. Do you have financial records?"

She sighed. "No, I only know what's in my account. He keeps all the books and information in his office under lock and key."

"That's fine. We can subpoena what we need. I just need all his information: name, address, social if you have it."

I jot down the info as she recites it. She doesn't really have much for me to go on at this moment, but it won't take long to gather the information I need. I don't normally handle divorce, but I'll do anything for her.

"I'll be right back," I tell her before going out to my assistant. "Ben, I need you to type up a subpoena for Mr. Jacob Black's financial records. We're serving him with divorce papers." Ben nods and takes the information from me.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll get this all taken care of," I tell Bella as I come back into the room.

"Thanks, Edward. I really appreciate your help. You didn't have to do this, but I'm thankful all the same." Bella looks up at me with her chocolate eyes so full of thanks. I want to take her in my arms and kiss her and make her mine … for real. Instead, I take her hand and smile softly.

"Bella, I'll do anything for you. I know you don't want anything with me right now, but I am here for you. Don't forget that."

She leans forward and kisses my lips softly. I pull her into my arms deepening the kiss, hoping that she'd let me do more. Unfortunately, she pulls back and blushes. "Um … would it be okay if I call Tanya and get back on your schedule?"

"No, please don't!" I say harsher than I intended. Her face falls so I quickly add, "I don't want you to pay. I just want to be with you; I don't need or want your money." I bring her dainty hand to my lips and kiss her hand. "I'll do whatever you want, but no money,"

She nods. "Okay, I feel kind of bad though. I mean, I'm going into my second trimester and …"

"Horniness happens to be my specialty." I wink, adding when she is too embarrassed to continue.

"I don't want it to be all about sex. I think … well, I think I might want to explore our relationship. I mean if you want this baby we should at least be friends," she says.

I'll take friends. "So, if we're friends then you'd want to be in our baby's life?"

Bella sits thinking for a moment. "I want this baby, Edward. I just thought if it was easier or better for the child then I'd give it up for adoption, but if you're seriously wanting to raise him or her, then I'd like to be a part of its life. I don't want to fight about custody or child support. I just want us to be there for the child together, even if we aren't _together_. Does that make sense?"

I nod. "Yes, together," I mumble as I press my lips to hers. I'd win her over. It might take me a little time, but I had confidence that it would happen. I pull back, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I can't today, but tomorrow I can."

We make our plans and before Bella leaves she gives me her pervious sonograms as promised. I know that someday we'll be together. Now I just have to figure out what to do about Tanya.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day after work, I head to the hotel where Mrs. Cope and I have our weekly meetings. We haven't had sex since I broke down in front of her, but surprisingly things weren't weird between us. I was starting to view her as a good friend and a trusted advisor. She was good at what she does, and I encouraged her to branch out and open her own practice, but she was reluctant.

I sat on the couch in our hotel suite with my elbows resting on my knees. She sat facing me in a winged back chair with her fingers twirling her pen. She watched me intently as I stared at my hands. I didn't want to tell her about Esme … again.

"Edward, tell me what's going through that pretty head of yours," Mrs. Cope says. I chuckle dryly as I realize, I had no clue what her first name is. Not that it was very important; it just struck me as humorous.

"Esme," I state plainly.

She hums. "Has it helped now that you've started calling her Mom?"

I laughed again and shake my head. "No, not even a little bit. When I'm with her … it's like I am someone different. It's like I can't see myself as her son, I see her as my client. I've tried to keep Bella and my baby in my mind, but I can't. It's so hard to explain."

She watches me for a long while. I hate the staring, but I have nothing to say. I couldn't explain how I feel for Esme. In one light, I see her as my mother; in a different light, as my client. In the most inexplicable way, I see her as a partner. She is someone that I could confide in, love, and just be with. It makes no sense to me, because Bella is always first on my mind.

Mrs. Cope interrupts my inner musings and says, "Edward, do you have a _mommy_ fantasy?"

I take a moment to think about that. _Did I?_ I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "I'm not sure. I've never thought about her that way … uh, you know sexually, before Tanya booked her. Even after the first time, I thought about setting her up as one of Dad's clients hoping it would be a reality slap for the both of them. But now … well, now I don't know. I don't call her mom or mommy during sex." I shrug, feeling embarrassed and completely lame in my assessment of this situation.

"Who do you think about during sex?" she asks.

"Her," I answer.

Mrs. Cope is silent for a few minutes; again twirling her pen between her fingers. "Does she still pay you?"

I finally looked up to her, a bit of annoyance coloring my tone. "She pays Tanya. I told her about having to maintain two clients—to satisfy Tanya's demands—so she offered. I try to return her money, but she won't accept it."

"Of course not, to her she's paying for a service you're providing. It probably makes it easier for her to accept what she's doing. I think it's possible that you see her more as a client. I've told you before that you have a fault; you always have to please your clients. I've even noticed it in your court cases; you always win. You give all your clients what they ask for," she summarized.

"So, you think I'm too much of a people pleaser? Is that why I really want Bella and my baby? Because I think it's what will make her happy?" I ask.

Mrs. Cope jots something down in her notes and then looked up to meet my eyes. "No, I think you have true feelings for Bella. Any man worth his salt would want his own child. You are a people pleaser but not to everyone—only your clients—whether they are legal or escort. Maybe you have some latent motherly feelings for Esme, but maybe it's just the desire to please a paying client. You should request to see her without payment … see if your feelings are different," she suggested. It didn't sound like professional advice, but I'd try anything at this point.

I called Esme after leaving Mrs. Cope, and asked her to meet me at my condo. My father was out of town for the week, so I didn't have to worry about him showing up, and my siblings never come by. I felt the most comfortable there anyway.

I decided I'd call Bella just to cover my ass further. She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" she answers sounding garbled like she's eating.

I chuckle. "Eating?" I ask.

She laughs. "Yeah sorry, the baby really loves apples."

I smile. "Good, apples are healthy. How are you feeling?"

She sighs and says, "I'm feeling fine. Everything's great with the baby. I'm just worried about the divorce. I caught him … again, screwing some bitch in his office. It was a different woman. I don't understand him, he's like some kind of man whore …" She gasped and hesitated. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any offense at all."

I chuckle. "It's all right, none taken. Go on," I encourage her.

"He doesn't care about me. I told him today I wanted a divorce and he laughed. Actually laughed! I was so furious. He doesn't think I have the guts to go through with it. I'm so …" she growls.

I try not to laugh, but her tirade was completely adorable. "Ah, baby, I'm really sorry. I wish you could come over tonight. Maybe I can switch up my schedule …"

She interrupted. "No, don't do that. I understand you have to work. I'm fine really. I just needed to vent."

"Bella, I don't mind," I assure her, because it's true.

"No, really, I'm fine. I actually have to meet up with my brother tonight. I'll vent some more to him." She giggles again, but it sounded forced.

"I didn't know you have a brother," I said. She'd never mentioned one before. My heart warmed to this new information.

"Oh yeah, I actually have two. Seth is my half-brother and Jasper is my full brother," she says.

I choked on the water I'm drinking. "Jasper Whitlock is your brother?" I ask stunned.

"Yeah, Alice didn't tell you about him? I was at their wedding," she says.

I think back, but I don't remember seeing her at all. "I … no, she didn't, and I didn't know your maiden name."

"Yep, it's Whitlock. Isabella Marie Swan-Whitlock. Our mother kept her maiden name." She huffs, and I could picture her rolling her eyes. I love getting to know her better.

"Well you learn something new every day. Is Jasper's name, Swan-Whitlock as well?"

"Yes. He never uses it though. It's really long and too much of a pain," she says.

I nod and say, "So, you're hanging out with Alice and Jasper tonight?"

"Oh no, not exactly. My brothers and I get together once a month … kind of like an informal family meeting. We are all so busy, it's our way of staying close," she explains.

"That's really great. We do Sunday dinners, but our parents are there as well." _Parents_, I scoff internally. _Esme_.

I hear her shifting through the line. She says, "I had a blast that Sunday with you all. Though, I don't think your mom likes me that well."

"She's not my mom!" I yell and then cleared my throat. "Sorry, um … Esme isn't my mother. My mom died when I was a kid. Esme is Alice and Emmett's mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea." She sounds taken aback. I'm sure it is because of my harsh outburst.

"Please, don't worry about it. I didn't mean to shout." I grimaced, scrubbing my palm on my face.

"It's all right, but I do need to get going. I have to meet the boys in a few hours and your baby is wanting a bit of a nap." She yawns adorably.

"Well then, mama you better get some shut eye. I'll see you tomorrow at ten," she agreed then hung up. We have an appointment for her to review all the papers we'd drawn up. I'm excited and nervous. I cleared my head by taking a run on my treadmill, and then showered quickly, dressing in a pair of low hung worn out jeans and a distressed white V-neck tee shirt.

Esme knocked on the door as soon as I finished dressing. I jogged from my room to the front door. "Hi," I said with a crooked grin.

She smiled back and says, "Hi yourself." Her eyes trailed over my body, and I could swear I heard her grumble something under her breath that sounded like "He's my step son."

"Do you want a drink?" I asked, gesturing to the liquor cabinet.

"Wine would be nice." I nod and pour her a glass. "Are you okay? You sounded a little off on the phone," she asked.

"I'm fine. I just thought we could spend some time together tonight. I know Dad's out of town. I didn't want you to be lonely." I try to keep any innuendoes out of my voice, but I am pretty sure I didn't succeed.

Esme moves closer to me. "Thank you," she purrs, and then places a soft kiss on my cheek. It would have been an innocent kiss had she not lingered. But linger she did, and I turned my face to capture her plump, red lips with mine. I groaned as she opened her mouth and licked my lips with her tongue. I pulled her too me, grinding my erection into her stomach. That is when Bella's face pops into my head, and I try to pull away. But Esme has other plans, as she deftly unbuttons the first of my button fly jeans.

"Ez," I whisper, panting.

"Yeah," she asks huskily.

"This is wrong." I try to still her hands.

She moans and said, "Yes, so wrong." Her voice is dripping sex and I just lose it. I grab her drink and sit it on the shelf by us, and then push her down on the couch pressing my body into hers. I kiss down her neck, popping her shirt completely open, and lavishing her tits with affection.

"God, I love your tits. They're perfect," I tell her.

"Oh, Edward," She arches her back and thrusts her breast up, forcing more into my mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard." I rip her shirt off and pull her skirt down her legs with ease. "No panties?" I raise an eyebrow. "Did you come here to fuck me?" I ask huskily.

"God, yes!" She pulls my pants off, revealing me sans underwear. "Were you planning on fucking me?" she asks with her own raised eyebrow.

"Yes," I gasped as she leans over and takes me into her sweet mouth. She'd never done this before. I have only had a few blowjobs in my life, and that was before I began working for Tanya. My job is to satisfy the client, not myself.

"Oh God, Esme!" I shout. Her hands grab my ass roughly, pulling me deeper into her hot mouth. I wasn't going to last if she kept this up. "Please, I won't last," I panted. She pulls back and releases my cock with a loud pop. She jerks on my hand, causing me to lose my balance and fall on top of her. I waste no time devouring her mouth, while I plunge deep inside her waiting pussy. She feels incredible. I didn't know how she was so tight after having children, but she felt fantastic.

"More," she grunts, her lips kissing my neck and then biting down on my earlobe. I thrust harder and faster into her until we both are screaming out in our releases. I collapsed on top of her, my head resting on her chest, breathing heavily. "That was..."

"Fantastic," I supplied.

"How can something that feels so fantastic, be so wrong?" Esme asks with her fingers running through my hair. It felt so good, I could fall asleep.

"I don't know. My shrink asked me today if I had a mommy fantasy, but I don't think I do. I don't see you as a mother. I never really have. I tried when I was younger, but I was so angry at Dad, I couldn't," I told her.

"Needless to say, I don't see you as my son, not really anyway," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

I rose up to see her face and asked, "Explain."

"Well, I personally don't see you as my son, but others do. When I talk to people, I refer to you as my son," she explains.

"I understand that." I rose up off of her completely. I put my pants and shirt back on and handed her back her clothes. We had to talk.

"Calling you Mom, isn't really doing anything for me as a deterrent. I don't know what it is about you, but you turn me on like no other. When I'm with you, I forget about everything and everyone. The thing is though; I have a baby on the way. I really like Bella. I don't think it would be fair to her or you, if we keep this up. Bella understands I have a job, but I don't think she'd understand that you're my client."

"You can't tell her who your clients are. So I don't see the problem. If she understands the situation, why would it matter?" Esme asks.

I sighed and took her hands into mine. "Because it matters to me, once I get out of my contract with Tanya, I don't want to do this anymore. I care about you, Ez, but I don't want to hurt Bella, you, or even my bastard of a father. Soon I'll have a child to worry about. I don't want to screw everything up."

"I understand. You won't, Edward. You're a good man, and you'll be an amazing father. If there's one thing your dad did right was fatherhood. He is a great dad." I nodded because she was right. I have an awesome dad, even if our relationship was unconventional. I kissed her lips once before pulling her to her feet.

"You should probably head home before it gets too late. Thanks for being so understanding."

She kisses my lips lightly and said. "It's nothing, I want you happy. Who knows, maybe when your baby comes along we'll finally have this all behind us, especially because I expect that kid to call me Nana just like the others." She winked.

"You got it, Mom," I smirked.

She stared at me for a moment and then she put her hands on either side of my face and smiled. "We'll be just fine, honey. Don't you worry."

As I lay in bed later that night, I think about my life and what has happened over the past few months. They've been eye opening and life changing, and strangely enough, I don't regret a single minute. When I finally closed my eyes, I slept the most peaceful sleep in months, knowing that whatever happens from this point forward will be worth the months of struggles I've been through.

Fall. I love the changing of the seasons; it always feels like a renewal. Even with the leaves falling from the trees and the weather growing colder, it feels like a new beginning. I'd met with Bella a handful of times. We still haven't gone out on a date, but I would be patient, and wouldn't take her cancellations personal … yet.

I stand on my balcony inhaling copious amounts of fresh air before I have to ready myself for work. I feel good about today. Today was the mediation for Bella's divorce. They wanted to settle things out of court, which was always best, but I wasn't optimistic it would happen.

Jacob fought with her after being served papers. It wasn't unusual, but it made me want to go over and defend her honor. However, as her attorney, I couldn't feasibly do such a thing. So I just listened to her vent over the phone.

I slid into the conference room at a quarter to ten. Bella sat alone on the far side of the table. Jacob and his lawyer sat on the side near the door. "Sorry I'm late, traffic."

"That's quite all right, Mr. Cullen," Jacob's attorney, Mike Newton responded. I'd worked with Mike before; he was a complete sleaze ball. "We've read over your terms and have a counter offer for you." Mike pulled a few papers from his stack of files, and flicked them across the large dark oak table to me.

I scanned them quickly. "No, no way. The house in the country should go to my client. They have two houses together; he can have the one in the city."

"I want the country house, she can have the city," Jacob said and Mike shushed him.

"Why?" Bella asked.

Jacob sighed, "Because it has … sentimental value for me."

Bella snorted. "Why? Was it the first house you had an orgy in?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and said, "No, it was the first place we made love." Jacob looked so sincere, I almost believed him. Bella stays quiet and blushes.

"He can have it," she shutters out. I look at Bella to be sure she really wants this change. This guy is putting it on thick, and he doesn't have a sincere bone in his body.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't really want her in the city with our baby.

"Yes, I'd rather buy a new house than live in that house anyway. The city condo is just fine." I nodded in understanding. Jacob smiled like he's just won the fucking lottery. It made me suspicious as to why he wanted it so badly. I don't to care as long as Bella comes away from this marriage with enough money to care for her and our child for the rest of their lives, even though they'll never want for anything with me around.

"Any other changes?" I asked while making notes on my paperwork.

Mike nods and said, "Yes, my client doesn't think he should have to pay her half of his earnings. He has cared for her since before they were married, and she hasn't contributed a dime."

My anger spiked with his accusations toward Bella. I knew he would stoop to this level eventually. "The law is the law, Mike. It states that if a couple has been married for ten years or more, they get half. It doesn't matter who contributed the money. Besides, Mrs. Black deserves everything she gets for the simple fact that your client has not been faithful to the marriage."

"Neither has she!" Jacob yells, throwing his hands in the air. "You know what? I don't fucking care anymore. You can have the money, Bella. You can use it for whatever your little heart desires, but if the paternity of that baby comes back as anything other than mine," he laughed evilly, "... then you get nothing. You won't get the condo, the money … nothing."

"That's not fair!" Bella shouted, standing to her feet, and throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, it's fair all right, sweet-cheeks." Jacob stands and leans over the table towards her.

"Sit down, both of you. This isn't solving anything," I said, breaking their heated glares. Bella plops back down, but Jacob continues to glare at her. "Mr. Black, please have a seat," I tried again to resume peace.

"Just admit the little bastard isn't mine, so we can get this the fuck over with," he sneers. My anger spikes at him calling my child a bastard, but I keep my face neutral.

"Listen, it doesn't matter who's baby it is. You didn't have a pre-nup, and the law states there is a 50/50 spilt for all couples married ten years or more. Now, you two can agree on what property or personal possessions you want, but the money is split down the middle," I tell them.

"Just give me the condo and twenty million and I'll leave you alone," Bella says softly.

"Done!" Jacob said, slamming his fist down on the table.

"No! Bella, that isn't how this works, you deserve more. He has over 300 million in the bank, you get half of that," I explain.

"I don't want it. I just need enough for me and my child to live securely. I don't need or want anything else."

"I'll give her 50 mill, just because I feel generous," Jacob says flippantly.

Mike jotted down some notes, and then looked up with a creepy smile. "I think that's more than fair. Don't you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Is this really what you want?" I asked Bella again. She nodded and I turned my attention back to Jacob's attorney. "Mrs. Black gets 50 million, the condo, plus any personal items she has obtained before or during the marriage."

Everyone agreed and we signed all the necessary paperwork. Jacob had seventy-two hours to clear out his belongings from the condo and to make sure the money was transferred to Bella bank account. Bella had the same time frame to clear out her belongings from the country house. She seemed pleased enough with her settlement, so I wasn't worried.

"Want to go for a celebratory lunch?" I asked as we stepped into my office.

Bella beams a dazzling smile at me and said, "I have a doctor's appointment for the baby. I thought maybe you'd like to come?"

"I'd love too!" I couldn't wipe the cheesy grin off of my face.

I drove Bella to her appointment and we entered the medical center together. I wanted so badly to take her hand, but I was too nervous to push too fast, too soon. I'm sure I looked like a freak since I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. I was jittery with excitement.

"Are you nervous?" Bella asked me. I looked at her questionably and she points to my bouncing leg.

"Oh sorry, no, I'm really excited … maybe a little nervous. Thank you for including me." I winked at her.

She giggles and asked, "I really don't understand you."

I turn in my seat to face her. "What don't you understand?"

"Well, you have your business," she whispers the word. "I'm sure you have no shortage of ladies, so why would you want a baby? Wouldn't that cramp your style?"

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. I didn't want to have this conversation in the waiting room of a doctor's office. "I'll explain more later," I tell her quickly. The nurse calls Bella's name and we follow her back to the examination room. I sat next to her, anxiously waiting.

"Are you, Mr. Black?" the nurse asked me. I looked to Bella, unsure of what to say.

"No, Mr. Black and I are divorced. This is the baby's father, Edward."

"I see. Well, would you two like to see your baby?" I smiled again, unable to keep it at bay.

The nurse giggles. "Someone's excited."

"Yes, completely!" I told her. The computer screen lights up showing a little bean shaped figure. I had a hard time deciding if it looked like a baby or not, but it was still beautiful. "Look at her."

"Her?" Bella asked.

I shrugged and said, "I think of her as a girl. But if it's a boy, I'll be fine too."

"You're so cute. You really want this. Don't you?" Bella asked, looking at me with what I hoped was a glimmer of affection.

"I do, Bella. I really do."

**AN: Sorry about the wait. Chapter 5 is already with the beta. I hope to have it posted this week as well. It's by far my favorite to date! **

**Leave me a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Bella is now in the second trimester of her pregnancy. More importantly for me, she is now in her horny phase. She has told me several times she wants to have sex with me, but she's afraid it wouldn't be good for our relationship. I understand her point, but I can be pretty detached from sex. I swore to her I could look at it as a job, but she won't budge. I don't want to push her, but I do want to help.

Tanya, on the other hand, has been relentless in pressuring for me to take on more clients. I finally caved and accepted two more clients. I feel miserable over the decision, but I don't want to cause any unnecessary problems with Tanya. The woman has my balls in her hands, and she's ready to squeeze at any moment. I wish there was something I could do about her blackmailing me, but for now I have to wait and hope for the best.

My father has been adding clients left and right. He's now Tanya's number one earner. I'll never understand how he has enough time to work full time at the hospital and full time for Tanya. Which to be honest, would explain why he never has any time for Esme.

Esme, which in itself is an endless topic. I can't seem to get a handle on fucking my step-mother. I suppose to some it's like a dream come true, but for me it is torture; very pleasurable torture, but still torture. I can only justify my actions because I'm taking care of a paying client. I know I've fucked her when she wasn't paying but that was before, and this is now. Now, I refuse unless she's paying. Yeah, I know that's fucked up.

I'm on my way to meet one of my two new clients now. Tanya hands me the address as she laughs and walks away, so naturally I'm nervous as shit. I pull up to the gate of what looks to be a multimillion dollar mansion. _I hope I get a good cut out of this._ I press the buzzer and enter the code, and the gates swing open.

I've been instructed to come in through the side door and up a flight of stairs. Then, I'm to strip to my boxers and enter the room at the end of the hall. Tanya said she has _special_ needs. _Yeah, this shit is scary._ I do as I'm instructed and open the door. I look towards the bed in shock. There is an enormous woman lying, on what had to be a double king size bed, taking up most of the room.

"There you are. Come here," she purrs. I swallow loudly and walk over to her. "Oh, you are so yummy and young too; just how I like them." She, no joke, has chicken grease all over her face and is rubbing it around like its some sort of lubricant. She seductively puts her greased up finger in her mouth and sucks it. I try to hold back my cringe. "Come here and let Mama grease you up, so you'll slide in nice and deep." I stay put wide-eyed and completely frozen. "Don't tease me, boy. I'd hate to punish you."

"Wait, punish me?" I repeat slowly.

"Carl," she yells loudly.

"Yes, mama?" I hear a familiar voice enter the room from behind me. I turn slowly, coming face to face with my father! Why in the hell would Tanya do this to us? And why in the hell is my father dressed like a baby covered in chicken grease!? He's holding a chicken leg in his hand and a piece of chicken is hanging out of his shocked mouth.

"Carly, Tony won't obey me. I want you to spank his naked ass for me." My dad's eyes widen even further. I shake my head no, but he looks like he's going to do it! I back up, which is a mistake because Lady McChicken Grease grabs me from behind and turns me towards her.

"That's my good boy." She strokes my face and hair saturating them with her greasy fingers, while I try to keep an eye on my father. Her hand travels down to my boxers and her fingers slip in my underwear squeezing me. I'm soft … like retreating soft. I'm a pretty big guy, so this is an incredible feat for my cock. "What's wrong, baby? Do you need Carly to suck you? Will that help whittle Tony come out and play?" I shake my head no over and over rapidly, becoming desperate to get out of here. "Carly, come suck little Tony for me. I want him nice and hard."

The bastard starts to walk towards me! The shock of what I've gotten myself into must be affecting me because I try to move from her grasp, but the grip from the fat bitch is strong. She hits a button on her night table and I hear a loud clicking sound. I look over to the door and see massive bars have blocked the door and windows. I'm fucking trapped! "Noooo!" I scream.

"Then make little Tony hard for me, baby," she purrs, nuzzling my neck. My father is standing there smirking at me. Smirking! I mouth to him, "Bastard!" which only makes him laugh more. I start thinking of Bella but nothing happens, because when I think of Bella, I think of my baby. It's just not cool to get a hard on when you're thinking about your unborn child. _Esme! _I think of her perfect tits and soft skin. The way her lips feel on my skin, the way her tongue licks my dick. I think of how she fits right in my arms as we cuddle in my bed. I start to harden but not nearly good enough for her. She starts stroking my cock fast and rough with one hand—I'm slightly afraid that she'll rip "Big Eddie" off completely—while the other is cupping my face and neck as her lips kiss and lick off the chicken grease she's slathered over me. Tanya better pay me a fucking ton of money after this shit!

"That's it, you're a big boy. Yes you are." She jerks down my boxers, exposing me to my father. He closes his eyes and groans.

"Carly, look at how big he is," Lady McChicken Grease says.

"I … please don't make me," Carlisle whispers.

"Do it Carly, or I'll call Tanya and tell her what a bad, bad boy you've been." Her voice is deadly serious. Carlisle actually looks scared. He slowly opens his eyes, and a brief glint of anger flashes through them. I smirk because I would bet my whole life savings; he's pissed because I'm noticeably bigger than him.

"Is it a nice cock, Carly?"

He scratches the back of his neck, then bites into the chicken leg and mumbles, "Yeah, sure."

"What was that?" Lady McChicken Grease asks.

He swallows and takes a deep breath. "Yes, mama, it's a nice cock." He looks like he's about to puke.

"Come closer, Carly. I want you to taste it." My dad fucking walks over to us. He's fucking standing right in front of me. If this fat bitch makes me come, it will hit him right on his diaper covered crotch. I can't believe my father is willing to put a cock in his mouth! Especially, mine! I squirm to get away, but I'm locked in her greasy clutches.

"God, no, please don't. Please!" I beg as I try to pull free from her grip again.

"Suck it, Carly, suck it long and hard," she purrs, nipping at my ear. My fucking father gets down on his knees.

"Please, don't do this. She can't be paying you that much money," I say to him. His eyes lock with mine, and that's when I know that Tanya has blackmailed him as well. Tears spring to my eyes. "Please." I try one last time. I fight harder to get out of her clutches, but the more I fight, the harder she squeezes me. The combination of her heavy arms and the grease make it impossible to get away. I can't move at all. "Dad!" I scream when his head moves toward me. I'm whimpering and crying like a little bitch, but I don't fucking care. No man has ever touched my junk with his lips and the first one isn't going to be my own fucking father!

"Dad, please! I don't care what Tanya says. Please, you can't do this."

His hands rest on my knees, and he looks up with his own glistening eyes. "Tanya can ruin everything for me, you, Bella, and Esme. Everyone I love. Everyone you love, if I don't do exactly what I'm told. If I get one complaint, my life is fucking over." His lips quiver as he tries to hold back his tears.

"Is he really your father?" Fat Bitch asks.

"Yes," we both answer at the same time. She releases me, and I slide to the ground in my father's lap. I scurry away from him and pull up my boxers.

"I can't believe Tanya would do something like this. I'm sorry. Both of you leave." She waves her big arm at us in dismissal.

"No, if you complain, I will lose everything," Carlisle pleads.

She cups his face and smiles softly. "You've done nothing wrong, Carly. Don't worry." She pulls his face to hers and kisses him, then presses the button next to her bed. I hear more loud clicking sounds and realize the bars are gone. I can't wait any longer. I bolt out the door, grab my clothes, and run to my car. I don't even stop to redress and drive straight home.

I still haven't put my clothes on as I run to the elevator and dash into my apartment, thankful that no one sees me. I slam the door and go straight to the shower.

I scrub my body until it's red and raw. I'm about to step out of the shower when Bella's voice stops me, "Edward, are you home?"

I poke my head out of the door and yell. "I'm in the bathroom." I hear her padding down the hall, then see her peek her head inside my bedroom door.

"Hey," I say as I wrap the towel around my hips. I still feel disgusting and greasy.

"Edward! What the hell happened to your skin?" She rushes over to me and like the baby I truly am, I start crying and telling her about my horrific day. And do you know what she does next? She starts laughing, so hard she pisses her pants.

"Oh … my … God! I'm so sorry, but that is the funniest fucking thing I've heard in weeks," she says bending over, clutching her stomach.

"I'm glad you think my trauma is hilarious. Move your fat ass out of my way," I grumble as I stride over to my closet.

"I'm sorry, would you like my fat ass better if I slathered it with chicken grease?" she asks.

Shit, I've made her mad. I growl and turn towards her. "No, baby, I'm sorry. You don't have a fat ass. I'm just really upset. My father, my own flesh and blood, almost sucked my cock. How do you find that funny?"

She wraps her arms around my waist, and lays her head on my chest. "I'm sorry. It's not …" she says holding back a giggle. "… funny." And she's laughing again.

I succumb to the torment and laugh with her. "I guess it is a little funny." We laugh for a few more minutes before I ask why she's here.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to dinner. I called your cell, but you didn't answer. I guess I understand why now. She smirks as I shake my head and walk over to my dirty clothes and search for my phone.

"It's not here. Shit! That means I left it at Lady McChicken Grease's house."

"Who?" Bella asks.

"The greasy, fat chick."

"Edward, that's awful," she chastises me, but I just smile and pull her into my arms.

"Say it again?"

"Say what again?" she questions me.

"Say my name."

"Edward." She giggles. "Why?"

"I don't know, for so long you called me Anthony. It just makes me feel good to hear you call me Edward."

"You're just silly. I've been calling you Edward far longer than I called you Anthony. Today really messed you up, didn't it?"

"Hell yes, it did! Shit! My phone is over there. If my dad gets it, he'll know who all my clients are," I tell Bella.

"You think he will look?"

"Yes, he's a nosy bastard." I look around for my cordless. I find it on my bed, and dial my dad's number.

"Yes, I have your phone. Who is E on here? She's sent you some pretty nasty texts."

"Client, Dad. Can you please not go through my phone? I have confidential stuff on there." I huff at him.

"Fine. You okay, buddy?" he asks, using the generic nickname he gave me as a child.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. But if you could just drop my phone off at my office, I'd appreciate it. I can't look at you again for a while." I tell him as a shiver of disgust rolls over me.

"Sure thing, buddy. I'll talk to you later. I'm really sorry, if it helps."

"Thanks, Dad. I just can't fucking believe you were going to go through with it."

"I don't think I would have, but Tanya's got me good. I'll never get out of this." I guess that explains his work habits as of late.

After we stop and pick up my phone, Bella and I go out to dinner and enjoy a relaxing evening together. It was nice and our first official date. I was a complete gentleman, even walking to her door and kissing her good night on the cheek as we parted for the evening.

I groan, rolling over to answer my phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning!" Tanya's voice chirps over my phone.

"What do you want?"

"Now, that's no way to talk to your boss. I was actually calling to apologize for the mix up with Mrs. Frie." _Frie, how apt!_ "I've taken her off your client list, so you're now down to three. I plan on adding at least one more though."

"Who's the third?" I ask her.

"Well, that's why I'm calling. She wants your services today. I sent you a text with the details. You are to meet her at the Beaumont at seven," Tanya said cheerfully.

"She's not scary, is she?"

"No, she's quite lovely. You'll like her, she's a brunette. That is your favorite, isn't it?"

I ignore her comment and say, "Great, bye." I hang up before she can say anything else to piss me off. I absolutely hate that woman. If I could go back in time, I would never have gone to work for her. Actually, scratch that. I would have because I wouldn't have met my Bella, and by extension, not be blessed with our little bean. I pry myself out of my soft, comfortable bed and get ready for my day. It should be an easy day; I have no court cases and just a handful of clients on my schedule.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," my secretary says as I walk into the office.

"Morning, Jessica. Can you get me the Brinker file?"

"Of course," she says as she gets out of her chair to get my file. I'm really lucky, she is a great secretary.

It is noon and I'm ready to get the hell out of here. I can't though; I still have two appointments, and a meeting with a senior partner in my firm. I'll be a walking corpse by the time I have to meet my new girl at seven.

"Edward, how are you?" Mr. Greg Campbell says cheerfully as I enter his office at five.

"Greg," I respond just as upbeat. He shakes my hand, and motions for me to have a seat.

"I'll get right to it, Edward. We're looking for our next partner, and it's between you and Tyler. I have to say, Tyler is looking a little better than you are right now." I balk at his statement. Tyler Crowley is a lazy jackass. He rarely wins a case. My record is almost perfect. Greg continues to explain. "Of course, you're the better attorney, but this firm was built by family men. Tyler has a wife and two and a half kids. He's a perfect face for our organization."

"Sir, I know I don't have a wife right now, but I do have a baby on the way." I pull out the ultrasound picture that I always keep in my pocket.

"I had no idea, Edward. Congratulations." He hands me back the picture.

"So, are you and the mother getting married anytime soon?"

I take a breath, collecting myself and decide not to lie to him. "I'm working on it, I want a family."

"I have to say, Edward, I'm shocked. I figured you for the perpetual bachelor."

I shrug and say, "I guess the right girl can change that for a guy."

"So, she's the right girl?"

"Yes, definitely." I respond and we continue to talk about the changes that have occurred in my life. He's my boss but I sense that we could become really great friends in the future. He glances at his watch. It's then that I realize that it's almost six thirty, and I have to get ready for my appointment.

"I hope everything works out for you, Edward. I'll keep this in mind when I make my recommendation to the board. Have a good weekend." We shake hands and I leave in a rush.

I'm scrambling to make it to my new client on time. I arrive at the Beaumont with no time to spare. Before I knock on the door, I take off my tie and shove it into my pocket. I normally like to shower before meeting a client, but tonight I didn't have time. I have no information on what this client wants. Tanya's text was vague saying that she just required my presence. I pray this isn't another set up like Mrs. Frie. I raise my hand and knock on the door.

"It's open, I'm on the balcony." It doesn't sound like Tanya voice, that's a plus. I walk through the vast room, knowing it's the penthouse suite when everything is done up to the max. The room is semi dark, but I can still see with the soft lights coming from the balcony. When I step through the sliding door, I'm shocked.

"Bella?"

"Hi, I hope you're not upset, are you?" she asks nervously.

"Upset? About you hiring me?"

"Yeah," she asks biting her lip.

"Not at all, but why?" I sit down on the double lounger beside her.

"Is it horrible that I was jealous? I know it's your job and I knew this when we met." She rubs her belly and continues. "But I just wanted to be one of your clients again."

"You don't have to pay me. I'll do whatever you need," I tell her.

"It's not about the money. You said you had to have three clients. I thought if I was the third, and you're not having sex with the first, then I'd have an easier time only sharing you with one other person." She bites her lip again, and looks down. I feel so guilty, I really wish there was another way.

"Bella, I wish I could quit. I would do it in a heartbeat, but you know why I can't."

"I know," she says and her eyes hold all the sadness in the world.

I cup her face with my hands to calm her. "And now, Bella, it's not just me she's manipulating, but my dad as well. Only with him, she's holding a lot more over his head. It can destroy our entire family."

"I understand. Can I just be your number three client, please?"

"No." I tell her and her face falls in disappointment. I tilt her chin up to me and say, "You're my number one." She smiles as I kiss her chastely. "So, you've bought me for the evening, what shall we do? How may I please you?"

"Kiss me," she says, and I gladly oblige. "I love your lips. There's so soft and controlling … perfect," she breathes.

"What do you want, Bella?" I say as my lips brush hers again.

"You, make love to me."

I know I shouldn't ask but I have to, I have to know for sure. "Bella, is this as your john or as your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend, please. I'm sorry I've put you off; it was all because of my fears. I've always wanted you." Her words set my heart on fire. Some part of me always wanted her to be mine, even the first time I met her.

"I want you so much, Bella, so much." I kiss her deeply, pulling her into my body as I stretch out over her. I'm careful not to put any of my weight on her as I kiss every bit of skin that's showing. She's wearing a long, deep blue nightgown split all the way up one side. It shows just the right amount to be sexy as hell. My hands are everywhere, as I pull the gown away from her body. I haven't seen her naked since she told me the baby was mine.

"I know, I'm hideous," she says as she tries to cover herself. I grab her hands while keeping my eyes on her baby bump. I lean down and kiss it tenderly.

"You are not hideous, you're gorgeous. I haven't seen you naked like this yet, I was just surprised. I love that it's my baby in there, we created her together. I know it probably makes no sense to you, Bella, but I love this baby so much. I want us all to be together." I kiss her belly again, before trailing my kisses south to her clit. She moans loudly as I suck her into my mouth and nibble her with my teeth.

Bella grabs my hair and yanks me up, pulling me to her mouth. It's fucking hot, even though it hurts like hell. Her tongue is all over the place as she dominates the kiss. She paws at my clothes, trying to rip them off me. I chuckle and say. "Let me help, baby." I stand up and strip faster than I ever have, which makes her laugh. "You think this is funny, little girl."

She squeals as I lunge at her. "You're feet are still stuck in your pants, Edward."

"I don't care." I suck her nipple into my mouth and growl.

She giggles and sighs, "Edward." I line myself up, ready to plunge into her wet pussy. "Condom?" she says.

I stop and look at her confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry. Can you put on a condom? I have one in my purse."

I stutter a bit but manage to say, "Okay, sure." I hurry into the room, grab her purse and find the box of condoms. I rip one off and run back, only to find her crying.

"Love, what is it?"

"I feel … horrible that I'm asking you to wear one," she sobs. I pull her into my arms and kiss her temple.

"Don't feel bad, I understand. I was just tested again last week, I'm clean. I totally understand if you're uneasy. It's really okay." I kissed her again as she calms down.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles. I lay her back in my arms and kiss her tears away, trailing down to her mouth. I lay her back gently, continuing to kiss her all over as I roll the condom on, then push slowly inside her.

"You feel so good, Bella." I rock into her a little harder and she moans. I lean down on my elbows, as I move in and out of her at a steady pace. "Look at me," I say softly. Her eyes pop open and it's like a moment of clarity hits me. Even though its cliché and most likely the wrong time, I tell her what's in my heart. "I think I love you."

A tear slips from her eye and she says, "I know you do." I smile at her response as I lean down to kiss her again.

Our kiss stirs our passion. We both thrust into each hard and fast. Bella rakes her nails down my back. The pain only fuels my lust for her, driving me harder and faster. "Come for me, baby," I grunt. I'm trying my best to hold back. I want her to come first, I need her too.

"Almost … yes … yes … Oh, God! Edward … harder … Coming!" She's a panting, giggling mess.

"Fuck!" I shout as the force from her coming and laughter makes her pussy clamp down hard on my cock. "Shit, fucking damn!" I yell as I explode into her, then immediately flop beside her. She's still giggling.

"Good?" she asks.

I look over toward her, still panting and smile. "Fucking A, baby."

"Edward?" she says, looking at me with her face scrunched in thought.

I chuckle because her cute factor is reaching about one hundred and ten percent. "Bella?" I mimic her tone.

"How are you going to get out of this mess with Tanya?"

"Hmm … that's a good question, I don't really know. I guess I'll have to get some dirt on her and use it against her." We lay in silence for a few more minutes before I say, "You said you know I do. How did you know?" I ask and hope she understands.

"How did I know you love me?" I nod. "I can see it in your eyes. The night I told you I was pregnant, your eyes looked so lost ... sad. Before, you always had this light in your eyes when you'd see me. For a while, I thought it was just you doing your job, but when you started to open up to me and told me your real name. I noticed it more and more. Then after my baby news, it just stopped. You still seemed happy to see me, but it never reached your eyes."

"Do I look at you like that now?" I ask, leaning up on my elbow to see her better.

"Yes, after the night at your parents, I noticed it starting to come back."

"It wasn't there after you told me the baby was mine?" I questioned.

"No, you seemed relieved, but mostly unsure."

"So, I love you?" I felt stupid for asking, but I've never been in love before.

Bella giggled. "I don't know, Edward. Do you? Do you love me, or do you just love the baby?"

I concentrate on her question as I stare at her beautiful face. There is no ultimate goal for her, she will be perfectly fine with whatever I choose and I know that. "I ... I've never been in love. I don't really know what to think or feel. My love for the baby was immediate … as soon as you told me … I don't know. I just knew I loved it. But I feel something completely different for you. I don't know what that is? Love, lust, friendship? I don't know how to tell. I feel like it might be love." I stop and laugh at myself. "I sound like a fifteen year old girl."

Bella was serious and didn't laugh at my joke. "No, you sound like someone who's never experienced love. It's sad. Your parents should have taught you what love is."

"My dad …" I blew out a gust of air. "My dad, with all his faults, really is a great father. I know he loves me. I know my mom loved me. We were really close and her death was … well, it was tough. I felt so lost for a long time after she died. I didn't know how to grieve. I was a little boy who needed his mommy, and she was just gone."

"What about Esme?"

I snorted. "I resented her and everything she stood for. She was my father's wife. He didn't replace my mom. He had them both at the same time; two families at once. Esme told me once that if my dad didn't have me, she wouldn't have forgiven him. She felt bad for me." Bella traced my face with her fingers, trying to sooth my pain.

"I think Esme tried to help you the best way she knew how. Maybe they should have put you in counseling or something, but it sounds like they tried."

"Maybe I was just too shut off to love after my mom."

"Do you love Esme now?"

I smirked, then shook my head because the only thing I can think about when I picture Esme is her perfect tits and ass. "I do love her, but more as a close friend. I don't see her as my mom or a parent. She may treat me as a son in front of family and my dad's friends, but when it's just us, she doesn't. I guess that probably doesn't make much sense." Bella's hand drifted down to my chest soothingly tracing every muscle and line. "Do you love me?" I blurt out. I pry open my eyes to watch the reaction on her face.

"Yes," she says quietly.

"How do you know?" This conversation has to be the most unromantic way to confess your love, but it somehow just feels right.

Bella pushes her hair back and says, "Well, love is a choice. You can love and accept someone for whom and what they are, or you don't. I choose to love you, Edward. You're kind, thoughtful, generous, gorgeous, an all-around good person. You're impossible not to love."

Love is a choice? Huh, I've never thought about it that way before. Does that mean she's in love with me? Or does she love me just because I'm her child's father?

"Do you love me, or the father of our baby?" I ask her.

"You. I'm in love with you, Edward. That's why I fought you so hard. I didn't want to be the girl who fell in love with her gigolo."

"I'm sorry." I wasn't sure what I was sorry for, but I knew she deserved better than me.

"Don't be sorry. You are who you are, and I accept that about you."

"You shouldn't have to. If I could quit, without Tanya going psycho on me, I would."

"I know." She pulls me so that my head lies on her chest as she runs her fingers through my unruly hair. Nothing else needed to be said. Bella understands me perfectly. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend, partner, and someday wife. I just need to figure out how to keep her and my career without ruining both of our lives. Easy, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I suppose I didn't explain very well about Edward, Carlisle and why Tanya is blackmailing them. It will be said soon, but I thought it was kinda obvious. Guess not, anyway read on! Leave me a review or no soup for you! LOL **

Chapter Six

The past two weeks have been a bitch. My work schedule has increased more than I thought possible, both at the practice and for Tanya. I've tried numerous times to get Tanya to back off and let me quit, but she's being stubborn. Bella suggested that I try to get dirt on her, but so far I've been unsuccessful. I won't stop trying though. Bella and I have been spending more time together, which also adds to my stress, because it's been impossible for us to spend time together, unless she's hired me. I know she can afford it, but it bothers me. She won't accept the money back either, so I started a little fund for the baby.

"Mr. Cullen, your mother is on line one," Jessica, my secretary chirps in the speaker.

"My mother's dead," I respond harshly. I know it's not Jessica's fault, but ever since I've been sleeping with Esme, the idea of her being my mother in any light creeps me out.

"Um … she said she was your mother. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jessica. I'm quite sure that my mother died when I was nine." I take a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. If or when Esme calls, just tell me it's her. She is my father's wife and I suppose that makes her my step-mother, but I … please just call her Esme, please." I growl at myself for being so stupid. Jessica doesn't need to know anything.

"Of course. Sorry, sir. Esme is on line one."

"Thank you." I pick up the phone; clear my throat, then say, "Mother? Have you come back to haunt me?"

Esme giggles. "You're being ridiculous. I just booked you with Tanya, but I gave her a different name. I'm having a friend of mine do all the face to face communications with her. So you'll have a new client, but at the same time, you won't. I hope you don't mind. I am only trying to help."

"No, no, I don't mind at all. That's a really great idea. Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie. So listen, for today I kind of want to do something different." She sounds apprehensive, which is a little scary for me. But I'm already hard, so I guess I'm okay with scary.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Oh, husky voice, I like. I know you don't want to go to your house anymore, and that's fine. I want you to come here instead. Your dad is out of town, and I want to live out my … seduce my stepson fantasy." I'm honestly relieved this is all she wants. It shouldn't be that difficult.

"That sounds reasonable. Did you send Tanya the details?" I ask.

"No, I didn't want her to figure out who I am. I just told her to send you to the Beaumont."

"Good. I'll meet you at your place at six. I have to go so I'll be there on time," I tell her quickly.

"Okay. I left you instructions in your old room," she purrs.

I ended the call with Esme groaning lowly as I hurry through the rest of the files on my desk. I make a quick pit stop at the courthouse to submit some forms I'll need for court the following week, then headed to my childhood home.

The door was unlocked, but I locked it before I head up to my room. A note lay on my bed as well as an outfit I frequently wore as a teenager. I hope it still fits.

_Edward, _

_I hope that you don't find this too strange. I want you to wear the clothes laid out, then turn on the CD player. I've already loaded it with your favorite CD's from your teen years. Just do whatever comes natural. I'll see you in a bit._

_Mom._

"Shit, Esme," I groan and crumble up the note. She just had to sign it "Mom". I really think she is having some issues. Maybe, I should tell Emmett to beware. Yeah, that's pretty sick. I put the clothes on. They're a little snug but not too bad. I turn on the CD player and lie back on my bed with an old playboy magazine that was still tucked between the mattress and box springs. I lie there for about five minutes before a soft knock on my door pulls my attention away from the riveting tail of Buffy and her love of bunnies.

"Come in," I respond just loud enough to be heard.

Esme pokes her head in. "I brought you a snack." She comes in with a tray of milk and cookies. When we were kids this was something she did every day, although, I never had them brought to my room.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. How was your day?"

I started eating the cookies, fresh chocolate chip and my favorite. "Good, I had a lot of work for my classes." I wink and she smiles, offering me another cookie.

"Maybe you should take a break," Esme coos, taking the playboy from me and tossing it on the floor. "You like the women in this magazine, Edward?" I nod innocently, trying to play the seventeen year old me. "I could show you what it's like to be with a real woman," she purrs in my ear.

I swallow loudly. "But, what about Dad?"

"What your father doesn't know won't hurt him. Have you ever been with a woman before?"

"No," I whisper trying my best to look ashamed. Esme doesn't respond further as she attacks my mouth. I have a feeling it is too much for her, because she seems almost desperate in her attempt to bed me.

"Ez," I say pushing her back slightly. Her eyes focus on mine, filled with lust. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just, I can't do this like I thought. I can't seduce you when you're like this," she says gesturing to my clothes.

"Okay, whatever you need. Just tell me."

"Change back into your clothes and fuck me in my bed." I nod. She leaves the room and I let out a rough breath. Can I fuck her in the bed she shares with my father? I don't know how this will go, but I'm being paid and in that mindset makes me do things, I never thought I'd do. I think of Ms. Chicken Grease again and shudder. I take off my old teenage clothes, throw them in the closet. I grab my regular clothes and run to Esme's room. She lying across the bed on her back perched up on her elbows. I throw my clothes on the floor, then jump on the bed and attack her.

We are both moaning and clawing at each other. I pull her lacy gown off and practically rip her panties from her body. "I'm sorry," I groan but don't slow my pace. I grip her thighs and plunge into her heat.

"Edward," she gasps. I open my eyes and watch her writhe underneath me. I suddenly feel a pang of guilt wash over me, as I think about Bella and our child. Esme claws my back, the pain brings me back to the present as I continue to pound into her pussy.

"You feel so fucking good."

"Harder," she insists. I speed up pushing deeper and harder into her. We are both frantic, sweaty messes of lust. It's not surprising that we never heard anyone enter the house or the bedroom door opening.

"Oh my God!" Alice shrieks, right as Esme and I both reach our releases. I can't stop, its impossible. "My eyes! Oh my God, Mom!" she shrieks again as she runs from the room. My back is to the door, so I'm not sure she's seen my face. But she has to know it's me, my car is parked out front.

I look down at Esme and she laughs. "Oops."

"Oops is right. We have damage control to work on." I sigh. We get up quickly and dress before heading down to meet our doom.

"Ready?" I ask before we enter the living room. She nods.

Alice rounds on us immediately. "What is this?" she waves her pointy little finger at us.

"Our business and not yours," Esme says.

"Not my business? It's not my business that you're fucking your son? That's incest!" Alice screams.

"Not really. I'm not related to her by blood, only marriage," I lamely excuse.

"What the fuck ever! You've lived here almost your whole life! She's your mother to everyone else. What will they think?" Alice huffs as she plops down on the sofa with her hands covering her face, she begins to cry.

"Alice, I know this is hard for you, but I've never seen Edward as my son. He's never seen me as his mother."

Alice's head darts up, glaring at her mother. "So how long has this be going on?"

"Just a few months, I swear," Esme says holding up her hands in surrender.

"How can you do that to Dad? He loves you." Alice's eyes are brimmed with tears. I feel for her, I really do, but her parents aren't the perfect couple everyone thinks they are.

"Alice, your father isn't who you think he is. I know you are too small to remember how Edward came to be with us. But sweetie, your father cheats on me all the time. I caught him months ago with his secretary. He has other children besides the three of you." This was news to me!

"What?" Alice and I say at the same time.

"I'm sorry for both of you to find out this way, but you're father isn't always going out of town on business. He has another family about five hours from here," Esme says, wiping her eyes.

"That bastard!" I shout, standing up and begin to pace.

"How long have you known?" Alice asks.

"I have suspected for some time now, but I got conformation this morning," Esme says wiping a tear from her eye.

"So, is that why you seduced your son?" Alice asks.

"No, I didn't seduce him," Esme says. I know she won't reveal my secret, but I think Alice needs to understand.

"Alice, there is no seducing. It was an accident really. She didn't know who I was," I tell her.

"She slept with you and didn't know who you were?" Alice asks, her voice going up an octave.

"No, she knew who I was when we slept together. She didn't know who I was when she requested my services." I don't want to come out and say she paid me to have sex, but it seems to be going in that direction.

"Your services?"

"Yes, Alice, I paid Edward to have sex with me," Esme says burying her face behind my shoulder. I grab her hand to comfort her.

"You're a prostitute?" Alice gapes at me.

"I prefer escort, but yeah, I am." I admit rubbing the back of my neck in slight embarrassment.

"For how long?" Alice seems to be trying to work something out in her head.

"Since college."

"I can't believe this. I set you up with my best friend!" Alice screams at me. She begins to mumble to herself. "Oh God, I have to tell her. She told me you had sex. She probably has some horrible disease. Oh my God, I'm going to hell for this." She throws her hands up and begins to pace the room quickly.

"Alice, calm down. What friend did you set me up with?" I ask.

"Jasper's sister! My fucking sister-in-law! Bella! Who the fuck else?"

I chuckle. "Alice, Bella and I were seeing each other long before you introduced us. She's my girlfriend, and she knows what I do."

"But the baby …"

"Is mine," I finish.

"You are a monster! How can you do this to her? How can you accept money for sex? When you have a girlfriend at home who is having your child?!"

"Alice, please calm down. Bella is well aware of what I do. I don't have any diseases. I only have two clients."

"And she knows who they are?" Alice questions as she paces the room.

"No, that's confidential," I tell her.

"So, she doesn't know that you have sex with your mother?"

I hang my head. "She's not my mother, but no she doesn't"

"You are unbelievable! How does a nerdy, bookworm of a teenager end up as a gigolo?" Alice demands as she stands over me glaring. I don't realize her intent until I feel the sting on my cheek.

"What was that for?" I ask rubbing my face.

"That is for being a slut! I'm leaving! I don't want to see either of you for awhile. I just came by to tell mom that I'm pregnant again, but whatever!" She flips us both off and storms out of the house.

I run after her. "Alice, please don't tell anyone."

She spins around quickly and her face falls. "Believe me, this isn't something I ever want to talk about again. I won't even tell Jasper."

"Thanks." She flips me off again before jumping into her car.

I head back inside to check on Esme. I'm sure by now she is hysterical or close to it. "We are never having sex in this house again," Esme says and I can't help but laugh. Thank goodness, she is calm. I don't need to deal with another hysterical woman today.

"No, we definitely are not." I kiss her quickly before going to gather the rest of my things. I come back downstairs, completely dressed and freshened up. I find Esme in the kitchen tiding up.

"Is what you said about Dad true?"

"Yes, I followed him last week. He went to a very nice, two story house in a well-to-do area. A woman with two small children greeted him outside." _Shit, my dad's life is made for Hollywood._ "I checked up on the home owners. Carlisle and Gianna Masen, the kids are twins, Alec and Jane. They looked to be about eight. I'm pretty sure they also have a baby, but I didn't see one."

"I'm so sorry. How can he continue to do this to you so many times? I wonder where Masen comes from."

"Masen is her maiden name. I have no clue how he has gotten around it all this time."

"I don't think marriage licenses are transferred state to state." I have no clue how to confront Dad about this. He's always been straight up with me, telling me everything. How could he keep three more children a secret for so long? Are there others?

"Thanks for the cookies. I'll see what I can figure out with Dad. For now, I think maybe we should take a break."

"Okay, if you think it's for the best." She looked so sad, it broke my heart.

"Ez, please don't. I'm just trying to protect you." I kiss her temple.

"I know. I'm just so lonely." She cries softly and I squeeze her to me. Dad suddenly appears around the corner. I don't let go because we are doing nothing wrong.

"Esme, what's wrong?" He asks startling her.

She jumps away from me and clears her throat. "Oh nothing, dear." She kisses his cheek and darts upstairs.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Do you have another family besides this one?" I ask him point blank.

"No." He says quickly, too quickly. "Why would you ask that?"

"She followed you."

"Shit, I swear to you, that situation is not another family."

"Then what is it and why are you on the deed to the house as Carlisle Masen?" I ask.

Carlisle sighs and shakes his head. "Come on," he motions for me to follow him and I do. He shuts the office door. "Gianna is my sister. I changed my name to Cullen after I found out who my biological father was. I helped Gianna buy that house years ago. I go visit every few weeks because she's all alone.

"So, the kids?" I ask.

"They aren't mine. They're my nieces and nephew."

I rubbed my neck. "I don't understand why you didn't just tell us about her?"

Carlisle pours him a drink and throws it back before saying, "I have to keep the Masen and the Cullen part of my life separate."

"So, she doesn't know about any of us?"

"She only knows about you and Elizabeth."

"Why?"

He sighs. "She knows because she ran into me one day when the two of us were out shopping for your mom's birthday. You were maybe three. There's no denying you're my son," Carlisle smiles.

"So why didn't we ever visit them?"

"Shortly after that, your mom started getting sick and things slipped away. I lost touch with her until about six months ago. She was in a bind and I helped her out. I promised I would help her more."

"So why not tell Esme?"

He sat up and leaned his elbows on his desk, stippling his fingers and leaning against them. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Esme has been a little off lately. I don't want to worry her. I figured with as often as I am out of town, she wouldn't notice."

"Dad, she does notice. She's really lonely."

"So that's why she hired you," he says. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"What?" I stammer.

"I know you've been sleeping with her."

"Why …" I stop not knowing what else to say.

"Tanya told me."

"She shouldn't give away client information. Why would she tell you something like that?" I am angry at both Tanya and him for letting it go on this long.

"She didn't know who Esme was and let's face it, how many Esme's can there be."

"So you didn't really know until I confirmed." I laugh. "Great, just great," I growl, scrubbing my face with my hands.

"I don't blame you, she's a beautiful woman. I'm sure she's dropped a pretty penny for you."

He doesn't seem upset but I apologize anyway. "I'm sorry," I say lamely.

"Don't be. We're both less than respectable. You make her happy. So I'll keep my mouth shut, even though it's almost as weird as being in the same room with Ms. Frie."

"Who?" I ask.

"Oh, that's right you call her, Lady McChicken Grease." He smirks.

I chuckle dryly. "Yeah, I guess it is. We are a pretty messed up pair."

"Like father, like son." He smiles.

I grimace and shake my head. "Just tell Ez about Gianna, and maybe make her feel a little wanted. She's on the verge of a breakdown. She knows I won't be around forever. I've got a baby on the way and as soon as I can get away from Tanya, I'm out."

"I will. I'll talk to her now. I'm going to come clean about everything. I know it doesn't' seem like it, but I love her with everything that I am. I just have a lousy way of showing it." He stood and walked over to me and held out his hand. I shook it and he pulled me into an embrace. I awkwardly return his hug, thankful he's let go quickly.

"You slept with her today, didn't you?"

"Why?"

"You smell like her." He grimaces.

"I was hugging her when you came in, it could've been from that."

Carlisle laughs. "I'm sure it was."

I haven't heard from Carlisle or Esme in three days. I figure they are working things out, so I don't pry. I know I've done enough to endanger their relationship already. I don't know how Dad can be so calm about everything, but we do have a very unusual relationship. He still hasn't answered why he needs to keep the Mason's and Cullen's separate. I'm sure just another family secret that he has kept from everyone.

I still haven't seen or heard from Alice. I feel so bad for her. By accidentally walking in on Esme and myself, in the middle of hard-core sex no less, has put her in a hard spot. No pun intended. Now she has to deal with all of my fucked-up-ness. I have to admit, I am kind of relieved she now knows some of my history. For so long, I've had to keep my family life and private life separate.

I find myself surrounded by secrets. Some I've created and some secrets have always surrounded me since my mother's passing. I can't let my mistakes or my families affect my child. I love my baby too much to put her or him in the situation of one day coming face to face with my discretions. Though I suppose it's possible for what I've done so far to one day come back and bite me in the ass. I don't have to add to my already large pile. I know soon I will have to come clean to Bella. I can't lose her, she and my baby mean too much to me. I love her … really love her. And for the first time in my life, I am more afraid than I have ever been. Happiness and sadness balances on my ability to keep Bella in my life. I simply can't lose them now. I can only hope and pray that our love for each other will see us through this.

"Edward," I hear Bella call me.

"Yeah?"

"I just got this picture in the mail." She hands it to me and I gasp.

"Who sent this to you?" I ask with a smile.

"It doesn't say. Who is it in the picture, Edward?"

"Baby, this is Tanya with Senator Banner." Oh, this is my lucky, lucky day!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You mean this could help get you away from Tanya?" Bella asks excitement clear in her voice.

I smile back at her. "Hell yes! I need to gather more info, but this could be the scandal of the year. I wonder who sent it, and why they sent it to you."

Bella scrunches up her face adorably as she thinks. "I have no clue. It wasn't post marked, so someone must have put it in my mailbox."

"I've got a P.I. friend,I'll see if he can check into this. It might be photoshopped," I say disappointed at the thought.

"Sounds good, are you going somewhere?" she asks. I look down at myself, then back to her and smile sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Did you need something? I have a little time." I look at my watch to confirm.

She looks down shyly. "No, I just missed you."

I put my hand on her shoulder, and run it slowly up her neck as I tilt her head up. I place a soft kiss to her lips. "I miss you too, so much. I won't be gone long, will you wait for me? We can get dinner."

"Just a quickie then." She's trying to be funny, but I know this is wearing on her.

"Baby… "

"No, Edward. I understand. I knew what I was getting into."

I sigh and pull her into my arms. "It's not fair. I know you were aware, but it feels so much different now that we're in a relationship. I'm not going on a job … well, I am, just not that kind. I have a client meeting for a case I'm working. I should be done in about an hour. You can hang in my office, if you want." I offer.

She brightens at the information. "Okay. You won't mind?"

"Not at all. I've got a pretty good selection of computer games you could entertain yourself with. Or you could snoop, I'm not picky." I kiss her playfully.

"When do you have to be there?"

I look at the clock. "I have to leave here in twenty."

She looks up at me from under her lashes and runs her finger down the center of my chest. "Do you think we could have a quickie in your office?" she practically purrs.

"Hell yes." I crash my lips to hers, kissing her so hard that it leaves me out of breath. "I have to get dressed." She pouts adorably. I kiss her nose then get myself ready.

Bella and I arrive five minutes early for my meeting. I grab my file, show her my office, and then head to the conference room.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming." I nod and shake his hand.

"Not a problem, Mr. Synder. Shall we?" I motion to his seat, and take my place at the head of the long table. "Has Synder and Campbell ever had these type of allegations against them before?" I jump right into the issue.

"No, never. We've tried to settle this internally, but we haven't had any resolution. The accusations against me are completely false. There is some truth to the ones against David Campbell, but they've been resolved … mostly." Chris Synder and his partner David Campbell own the biggest pharmaceutical company in our area. They do business all over the United States, and as of late, have really been booming, opening up two more offices, one on the east coast, and one in the mid-west. The only problem they're having now is a sexual harassment suit against both men.

"Was she fired?"

" No, neither woman was. But Clara Marx, the one that David was caught with, was transferred to a different floor. She has recently dropped her charges. However, Stacey Stanley has not, and is pushing to take this to court."

"What did you offer her?"

"I deny any and all of her allegations. I wasn't even in town when she says this happened. I'm not willing to do much, other than transfer her to a different location or floor. She's not amicable to that offer." He sighed and slouched down in his chair.

I flip through the papers in front of me, looking at all the notes that they made from their various meetings with the ladies. I can see that Miss Stanley has no proof of his advances, and Mr. Synder has documentation proving he was not in the office. This should never have gotten this far. I'm missing something, and I'm not sure what it is. I have a feeling that someone is lying. I wrap up my meeting, and head towards my office. Bella is coming out just as Mr. Synder and myself round the corner.

"Isabella?" Mr. Synder says confused.

"Chris, it's good to see you again," she says softly.

He looks at her belly, and back up to her face. "I didn't know you and Jacob were expecting."

Bella blushes, and puts her hands on her bump. "We're not. Jacob and I divorced."

"Surely, he'd want to be involved with his child … oh, I see. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. Well, Mr. Cullen is an excellent lawyer. You've made the right choice with him."

Bella smiles as she wraps an arm around my waist. "I know I have." She beams up at me.

"Thank you, love." I peck her lips softly.

"Well, maybe I should say, Edward, you've made an excellent choice in Isabella," he tells me with a chuckle and slap to my shoulder.

"Oh, I know I have."

He smiles "Congratulations, both of you. I'll talk to you soon, Edward."

He leaves and I kiss Bella once more before asking, "How do you know him?"

"Oh, he and my dad were college roommates. I've seen him on and off throughout the years."

"Do you think he'd sexually harass someone?"

Bella laughs. "Chris Synder is many things, but he wouldn't know how to land a woman if he tried."

"Why would you say that?"

"Let me put it this way, you have a better chance of landing Chris than me."

My eyebrows shoot up, and my mouth forms an O shape. "Oh, he's … really? I wouldn't have ever thought that."

"He may or may not have had an affair with my father." She chuckles.

"Really?"

"Yeah, no one knows about it. I walked in on them when I was twelve. Scarred for life!" She shivers violently at the memory.

"That might help with the case. Thanks, babe."

"You won't tell him I told you," she says panicked.

"No, no. I just mean the fact that he's gay. It is bound to come out at some point. I might be able to work it into my questioning without him suspecting. I won't tell him, I swear."

I pulled Bella into my office and kicked the door closed behind us. "I love this dress," I purr into her ear, nipping it.

"It's a wrap," she says huskily as she unties the bow on her side, letting the piece fall to the side, then unties another letting the opposite side fall as well. Her lace panties are barely covering her, and her bra does nothing to hide her hardened nipples. I growl taking a step towards her. I wrap my hands around her back, bringing her closer to me.

"So fucking sexy. Seeing you like this … I can't breathe, you're so beautiful. Is it weird that I find your baby belly sexy as hell? I did this to you," I tell her as caress her belly lovingly.

"No. It makes me feel loved and wanted."

"I do. I love and want you so much," I whisper softly into her ear. What had started out as a passion filled lust, turned slow and tender. I picked her up and sat her on my desk, pushing her legs apart so I could fit between. I kissed her neck down her chest. Unclasping her front clasped bra, I sucked her nipple into my mouth, rolling my tongue over it quickly, causing her to gasp and moan.

"So good," she moans. Her hands pull on my pants, freeing me from the uncomfortable chamber.

"Oh, God," I groan as she pumps me in her hand. I may be a man-whore, but I have never felt as good as when Bella touches me. Maybe it's because I am irrevocably in love with her. Whatever it is, I want it all the time. I pull her scrap of lace off and line myself up with her. I can't wait any longer to be inside her.

Bella leans back on her elbows as I thrust into her. Her eyes are trained on us coming together. "So beautiful," she whispers.

"Yes, we are meant to be together. You feel so good, baby." I move forward to capture her mouth with mine as I pump into her faster. "I'm going to come. Come with me," I growl out as I come hard.

"Oh, Edward!" She cries out as she comes at the same time.

I've been swamped for the past week between my real job and working for Tanya. I haven't heard back from my P.I. friend, but I'm hoping he finds something soon so I can get out of my fucked up situation. Bella has been staying nights with me, so at least we've had some extra time together, and she surprised me by hiring me last night. I'm not sure how Tanya hasn't figured us out yet, but so far she's oblivious.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. "Hello?"

"You have a meeting in an hour with Esme at the usual place," Tanya says, then hangs up without waiting for me to respond. _Stupid bitch. _For the first time, I'm thankful Bella chose not to sleep over.

I take my time showering and dressing for Esme's arrival. I haven't seen her since my talk with my father. But I'm assuming, since she's hired my services, things didn't work out so well. I just finishing pouring both of us a glass of wine, when the bell rings.

"Hey," I tell her as I step aside to let her into my home.

"Sorry for the short notice. I've just been a complete mess this week. I needed someone I could tell everything without judgment," Esme says as she sits down on the sofa, and reaches for the wine I'd left for her.

"Ez, you didn't need to hire me to talk. I would have talked to you at any time. You know that." I take a seat on the couch beside her and sip my wine.

"I know, but I wanted to be sure you'd have time. Plus as long as I'm a paying client, Tanya can't add to your load." Esme giggles while I smile at her crookedly.

"So, what's up?"

"I'm assuming you know your father found out." I nod. "I think he told me everything, his sister and her kids, your mom, working for Tanya, the blackmail, the family feud with the Masens'. I never knew he kept so much to himself. I'm surprised he hasn't had a mental breakdown, or a heart attack."

"What's the Masens' feud?" I ask.

"I don't know all the details, but apparently Carlisle's father adopted him from the Cullens'. It wasn't exactly legal. So when Carlisle found out about the whole thing, he changed his name and cut off ties to everyone in the family, except his sister. His father was furious, and until he died, he tracked Carlisle and made his life miserable. That's another reason for the multiple families. He started working for Tanya, because he was having money problems. Why wouldn't he just tell me? I could have worked." Esme sighs as she finishes her ramble.

"He's a proud man. What did he have to say about us?"

"Proud or not, you shouldn't keep your wife out of the loop, especially after promising her that you wouldn't. About us, he said he was disappointed, but didn't blame me. He couldn't. He does the same thing, every week. But he's sleeping with multiple women; I'm only sleeping with you. Although, I suppose sleeping with my husband's son trumps multiple women. Shit, I don't know. I'm so confused. He received a photo in the mail from someone. It was of Tanya and Senator Banner. He's looking into it, to see if it's real."

I sat up straight. "A picture?" I jumped up, and grabbed the photo from my wall safe and handed it to her.

"This is the same one. Where did you get it?" she asked, handing it back to me.

I looked at it once more, then put it back in the safe. "Bella got it in the mail, well in her mailbox. We don't know where it came from, or why the person wanted her to have it. As far as I know, no one knows Tanya is blackmailing Dad and me." I ran my hand through my hair and sat back down beside her. She rubbed my shoulder, letting her hand trail down my chest, leaving her hand resting on my thigh.

"Ez?"

"I just need to get you out of my system." I don't have time to respond, as she straddles my lap and begins kissing me roughly. I respond, as always. Be it my sick fascination with my step mother, or my errant need to please the women who pay me. Either way, it's fucked up and I'm not stopping.

"Oh, God. What is it about you, Edward? I just can't get enough." She kissed me again, tugging my shirt over my head. She sucks my neck, as I free her buttons on her shirt. Her bra is front closing so I flip that open as well, leaving her body framed by her pale pink shirt. I cup her breast roughly like she likes, and nip at her earlobe and neck. "Oh, fuck, that's good," she groans.

Her hands go towards my pants, pulling me free from them. I push her skirt up to her hips. "No panties? Naughty girl." I bite down on her nipple, causing her to yelp. "You're so wet," I say as I run my fingers up her pussy lips.

"I'm always wet around you. Fuck me, Edward." I pull her against my chest and pull her down onto my cock, we both moan as she begins to ride me. We're all over each other in a frenzy of licks, bites, and open mouth wet kisses. It's fast and rough.

I shouldn't have been surprised when three things seem to happen at once, Esme throws her head back as she orgasms, I hear a stifled scream to my left, and my orgasm rips through me. I look over to see Bella, hand clamped over her mouth, eyes wide as saucers. I look at her, but I can't move or speak. It feels like minutes have passed, but it's only been seconds. Then to make things even worse, my dad comes around the corner behind her, carrying some sort of baby accessory. He looks up, his eyes widen, and then he ushers Bella from the room.

"Get up," I say to Esme, as I push her aside. I quickly dress, and then run after Bella and my father. They're almost to the elevator when I reach them. "Wait! Please."

The both turn to me. "Your mother?" Bella asks, though it doesn't sound much like a question. It's more like disgust.

"I can explain."

"No, I can't … there's nothing you can say. She's your mother," Bella says quietly, tears pool in her eyes.

"I'm not his mother," Esme says, coming up behind me. Carlisle holds his hand out to her, and she immediately takes it.

"Let him explain, sweetheart. I know it's odd. Give him a chance, please," my father says softly. He pulls Esme along behind him. "You've been very naughty, my dear," he scolds in a tone that I can't explain, nor would I want to. Did he get off on finding her with me? I shake my head; I don't have time to think about them right now.

"Will you please come inside?" I ask, holding out my hand to her. She looks down at my hand then back up to my face.

"You have to shower. You have fucking lipstick all over your damn face, and I don't even want to know where that hands been." She walks to the far left of me; making sure we don't come into contact at all. She enters my condo and heads straight to the kitchen, but before she reaches it, she turns to me. "If, and I do mean if, I understand what's going on and can get past it, you will burn that sofa and anything else you've fucked her on."

. I stand there and lamely nod my head before heading to my room like a scolded child. I shower quickly but thoroughly, and then return to the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. Even though it's late, I don't think she would appreciate me in pajamas.

We stand facing each other, her leaning against the sink and me sitting on the bar stool at the island across from her. She stands there, hands on her round belly with silent tears falling and hitting her hands. I don't know how long we stay like this, but finally she looks up and meets my eyes.

"Why?" her voice cracks with emotion.

"She hired me through Tanya. I had no idea it was Esme until my appointment."

"So this was the first time?" she asks hopeful.

"No, I don't know how many times." I drop my head, ashamed of myself.

"Who are your other clients?" she asks. I don't know if this is a good sign or not, but I won't hide anything form her now.

"Mrs. Cope, you, and Esme. I have had a couple of one-timers, but you three are my regulars. If any of you drop me then Tanya will add more clients. I have to maintain three regulars, and take at least two one-timers a month."

"You're not fucking your sisters, are you?" she says angrily.

"No, God, no. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry I found out, or sorry you fucked your mom?" Her hands are on her hips, and her face looks livid.

"Sorry … for everything. Sorry, I hurt you. Sorry, I'm a monster. Sorry, I'm not the man you need." I take a breath, and then open my mouth to continue, but Bella holds up her hand to stop me.

"You're not a monster, and I'll be the judge of, if you're the man I need. Have you ever seen Esme as your mother? Have you ever called her mom?"

"No, not really. I tried for a long time, but I always felt like I was betraying my mother. I've called her mom on many occasions, but I don't think of her as my mom."

Bella nods. "So, this isn't a 'mom' fantasy?"

"No. I don't think so. Bella, I don't expect you to understand. Shit, I don't even understand myself. I've been going to therapy. When I first slept with Esme, I thought I was messed up in the head or had mommy issues, but I really just have an overwhelming need to please the women that pay me. Well, all women that I care about, really. I don't have to take money from them."

"So, are you with me because you feel like you have to be or because you want to be?"

"I'm with you, because love you. I can't breathe without you. You're my whole world. I swear, Bella. If I could get out of this thing with Tanya, I would in a heartbeat. I don't need other women. I only need you."

"You love me?" she says, as tears escape her eyes once again. I've told her before, but I guess she needs the reassurance now that she knows how fucked up I am.

"Yes, God, yes!" I carefully walk up to her and wrap my arms around her. She hugs me back quickly, and then steps out of my embrace.

"Edward, I don't know what to do with this information. I don't know if I can get past the fact that you slept with your, for all intents and purposes, mother. I don't know if I should be with you. I have more than myself to think about. I know I can't keep you from your child. I just need time. Please. Will you give me time?"

"I'll give you anything you need. I mean it, Bella. I love you so much, it hurts.

"I love you too, Edward." She starts crying harder. I pull her into my arms, and whisper how sorry I am over and over. She squeezes me tightly and lets me go.

"I have to go. I'll call you soon. Um, Carlisle helped me get that up." She points to a box in the foyer.

"I'll put it in the nursery," I tell her. I kiss her cheek, and escort her to her car. I watch until I can no longer see her tail lights before returning to my apartment. I make it just inside my door when I crumble to the floor, overcome with sobs. Tanya will pay. I will find a way to destroy her! She's fucked my life up for long enough, and I won't take it any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

Just so you know. This is only a 9 chapter story, with a one chapter epi. I should finish posting it by the end of the week. In the future, I might go back and write a bit more for this, but as of now, I don't have the time. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Even the more negative ones make me smile. I love how passionate you've all gotten with this story.

Happy Reading, and don't hate Edward too much;)

Chapter Eight

I'm not sure how long I sat on the floor and cried. Cried, is a huge understatement for what I did. I'm not even sure there's a way to describe the sounds that came out of my body. My head pounding like a stampede of elephants trying to escape, pushing on every inch of my skull. My eyes hurt, I could barely see, and I couldn't breathe. I was exhausted. I fall forward and cold marble of the floor and passed out.

"Edward," a voice called, shaking me. "Edward," A voice spoke to me again.

I roll my head over to the side and pried open my eyes. My vision was blurry, but I could make out my father's form. "What do you want?" I croak.

"Why are you on the floor? Are you hurt?" he asked, leaning over me. I took inventory of my position. I was sprawled out face down on the floor. I don't remember moving from my knees but it appears that I've fallen forward on my face. "You've got a nasty cut on your cheek and forehead. Were you in a fight?" He presses on my face and head causing me to wince in pain, and move away from his hand.

"No, I wasn't in a fight. I think I passed out." He helps me stand and we walk to the kitchen where he tends to my cuts.

I heard a gasp in the foyer. "Mr. Cullen, are you all right?" Angela my housekeeper asks.

"I'm fine, just took a little spill. Sorry about the blood." She came around the corner looking relieved to see my father sewing me up. She didn't say another word as she grabbed the supplies to clean up the blood.

"What really happened?" my dad asks once he's finished.

I look down at my fingers for a long minute. I could feel the heat fill my eyes, but I had no more tears to cry. "I think I ruined everything with Bella."

"Did she break up with you?" He looks genuinely concerned, but it was really hard to be sure. He's had so many years practicing as a doctor; he could pull off concern when he really couldn't give a fuck. I hope that's not the case now.

"I'm not sure, she asked for some time. She did tell me she loved me, and that she wouldn't keep me from our child.. I don't know what that means, it kind of sounds like she has already made up her mind. She knew what I was from the beginning. She fucking hired me!" I say angrily.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, and gently pushes me back into the seat. "Knowing and seeing are two very different things. Believe me." His smile was almost a grimace.

"I'm sorry. Esme said she only wanted to talk. Then the next thing Iknow, you and Bella are standing there." My voice cracks.

"Edward, I don't blame you. I have to take some responsibility in this as well. If I would have been a better husband, then Esme wouldn't have sought out Tanya, and none of this would have ever happened."

"She didn't seek her out." I reply.

"What do you mean?"

"Esme didn't seek out Tanya, one of my past clients recommended me. Of course, they had no idea who I really was, so Esme didn't know."

"I know, she told me. I just mean she wouldn't have gone through Tanya's services, if I had been the husband I should have been. I forgive you. I don't hold it against you. You're my son, and I will always love you."

"I don't understand you. I would hate my son if he slept with my wife." I shake my head.

"It's what you were taught. Not sleeping with your step-mom, but the life in general. Edward, I had two families. I wasn't a great role model. I'm surprised you've turned out as well as you have."

"Did you love my mom?" I ask a little off subject.

He looked shocked by my question. "Yes! I loved her very much. Your mom and I had something very special. She was a wonderful lady. I had no secrets from her."

"Did you love her more than Esme?" I asked, trying to understand.

He thought for a few minutes before answering. "No, not really more, we had a different type of relationship. She knew everything about me from the beginning. She hated that I had another family across the country, but she loved me. Then when you were born, it seemed to all make sense. I was going to tell Esme everything. Liz had agreed to try and live as one big family if Esme agreed, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell Ez, I was too scared."

"What does any of this have to do with Bella?"

"Well, nothing really. I just want you to know it's not all your fault. You had a shitty father. I've been too concerned with being your buddy, and not your mentor. It was wrong."

"Dad, I made my own choices. I should have never agreed to do this with Tanya. I should have never fucked Esme, and I sure as hell should have made sure to wear protection with Bella. I fucked up. Not you, me."

"We both fucked up a lot." I nod in agreement and we laugh dryly at each other. Dad slaps my shoulder and says, "I think you should get some sleep." I nod, and he helps me up to my room. I don't have the energy to even change, so he helps me.

He laughs. "You know, I haven't helped you get ready for bed since you were about five, and got your head stuck in your sleeve." I chuckle. He unbuttons my pants and lets them fall to the ground. I kick them off and then fall back into my bed. He pulls the covers up under my chin and kisses my forehead. "I love you, Edward."

"Love you, Dad," I mumble as I doze off.

I wake up to my cell phone ringing. I groan as I roll over to my night table and grab the annoying device. "Hello?" I croak.

"Can I come in?"

I bolt straight up in bed. "Of course!" I say a little too loudly.

"I didn't want to just come in, you know in case you were … busy."

"No, Bella. I'm in bed … alone." I add feeling a bit embarrassed that there's a need for my clarification.

"Okay. Just stay there," she says. I hang up the phone, and listen to her entering my condo and heading towards my bedroom. The door opens and she slips in quietly.

"Hi."

"Hi," I smile. She frowns when she gets a good look at me.

"Oh, God! What happened?" She rushes over and examines my face.

"I passed out in the foyer. I'm fine."

"Why'd you pass out?"

"I guess I was a … crying too hard. I stopped breathing and passed out."

"Crying?" she asks with tears in her eyes. I hate that I'm always making her cry.

"Yeah, I'm such a pussy. Go ahead and make fun." I try to lighten the mood. Of course it doesn't work.

"I'm so sorry," she wails. I pull her into my arms, and lay us back on the bed.

"It's not your fault, Bella. I did this to myself. I'm fine. My dad came by and stitched me up."

"You're dad?"

"Yeah, somehow he doesn't hate me." I snort.

Bella pushes back and looks up into my eyes. "I don't hate you either. I know it's only been twenty-four hours since I left, but I can't be without you. Last night was miserable for me."

"Twenty-four hours?" I look at my alarm clock for extra clarification.

"Yeah, have you been asleep most of the time?"

"Yeah, last thing I remember was my housekeeper coming by around eight. What time is it now?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"It's Saturday, about nine." I look at the windows and see the darkened sky. I can't believe I've been out that long.

"I think my dad took my clothes off." I scrunched up my nose, causing Bella to laugh.

"You have a very weird family, Edward. I hope ours is more normal." She giggles.

"Ours? You still want me after what I did?"

"Yes, I want you. But please promise me you'll stop fucking your mom!"

I cringe. "I wish you wouldn't say that. She's not my mom."

Bella shrugs unapologetically. "It's how I see it. Promise me."

I take a deep breath and look at her seriously. "I promise, but that means until I can get away from Tanya, I'll have to take on a new client to replace Esme."

"Can't Esme just hire you and not fuck you?"

I laugh. "No, apparently she can't."

"Gross." She slaps my chest, fighting a smile. I'm glad she's trying to find the humor in my fucked up situation, but I know deep down she doesn't find the situation humorous in the slightest. "What will you do?"

I think for a few minutes then meet her eyes. "Well maybe if you're not too uncomfortable, I could keep her on and you can be there with us."

"She isn't going to want to fuck me too, is she?" I can't help it, I guffaw loudly.

" No absolutely not, Bella. Esme is really lonely. It's not to excuse what happened, but my father is going to make sure she's not so lonely anymore. I don't even know if Esme will ever hire me again. I may not have a choice but to take on a new person for a while."

"I hope not. I really hate Tanya."

"Me too baby, me too.I hug Bella to me, and kiss her cheek. We lay quietly for a long while before I ask. "Are we okay?"

"No, but I want to be."

I squeeze her tighter to me, afraid she'll slip away, even though she's making no motion to move. "I'll do whatever you want, even if you want me to quit Tanya and let her expose me."

"No, Edward. You can't!" Bella says, sitting up straight. "I'll wait. I understand. Don't ruin your career over me. Tanya needs to go down."

I grab her face between my hands. "Bella, I'll do whatever you want me to. You're my only concern now." I kiss her lips softly.

"Let me fix you something to eat." Bella pulls me to my feet and I follow her into the kitchen where she fixes me a simple sandwich and cut up cold vegetables.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I look up at the clock on my microwave and see that it's almost eleven. We have talked for the past two hours. It doesn't seem like that much time has passed. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I don't really have any. What do you have to do?" Bella takes a sip of water and sighs. "Do you have a job?"

I look down at my plate, putting down the carrot I was about to eat, and look up at her. I can feel my eyes grow hot. "I'm sorry."

Bella smiles sadly and nods. "It's fine, Edward. I understand. Please don't be upset."

"Bella, I can't keep doing this to you. I fucking hate myself right now." I put my plate in the sink and walk into the living room. I stop and realize that I can't even be in this room. All I see is Esme. I turn, disgusted with myself and go to my office. I fall onto the couch, throwing my head against the back, closing my eyes. My life is so incredibly fucked up. I feel Bella climb onto my lap. I open my eyes to see her straddling me. My hands go immediately to her hips. "Who are you seeing tomorrow?"

"A first timer. I don't who she is." I hug Bella to me tighter, burying my face into her neck. I press a kiss there while Bella runs her hands through my hair.

"Edward," she says softly, and pushes my head back. She's smiling. "I'm your client."

I look at her confused. "What?"

"I kind of had a friend of mine go to Tanya, and set up an appointment with Anthony."

I smile brightly. "You did?"

"Yes. I was going to surprise you, but seeing how you're beating yourself up; I don't think a surprise would be best." She scratches her nails through my hair.

"Definitely glad you changed your mind." I kiss her softly. It was a long, deep kiss but still soft and tender. I try to show her how muchI care, how much I love her, how sorry I am for being such a complete fuck up. "I love you," I tell her after breaking our kiss.

"I love you." She stares at me for a long moment, and then says. "I want this to work, Edward. I want to be with you. I'm just worried that until you can get away from Tanya, it will be too hard. I've never felt this way about anyone. In my head, I understand that you're just doing your job, but in my heart, I can't accept the reality. I need you so much, and that scares me, but I need all of you."

"I'll quit. I'll do anything," I tell her honestly. I don't care if Tanya outs me, if she ruins my career. I have enough money to live the rest of my life comfortably, and I'd do that for Bella.

"I'm not asking you to ruin your career. I couldn't ask you to do that. I want to take Tanya down. I came over … you know before … to bring some baby stuff, but also to tell you what I overheard today at the doctor."

"You went to the doctor?" I ask saddened by this news. I hate missing her appointments.

"Yes, but not for the baby, I had my yearly physical. Everything is fine." She smoothed the wrinkle from between my eyes and smiled softly. "As I was waiting, I heard the woman behind me talking to another lady about Tanya and her extra services. They mentioned Anthony, and how he's not accepting anymore clients currently. They were both disappointed, and rightfully so, you're wonderful." She winked. "Anyway, she said that she heard Tanya was being investigated by the IRS because she's suspected of embezzlement. I thought about that and I really think it's true. When I originally retained your services, I paid with a check and my receipt was for concierge services. She said that was how she coded, since technically, its prostitution. I understood, of course, but after my third time, she asked for cash only, and increased my rate."

I interrupted her. "Increased your rate?"

"Yeah, she said it was to cover expenses like: clothing, testing, and supplies. I didn't think anything of it because the cost of living is increasing, but now I wonder if it was for other reasons. What was she doing with the money?"

"She didn't give me a raise. I know that much." I leaned back and collected my thoughts. I wasn't sure what information Tanya had on me. Would the IRS figure out my involvement then come after me? I wasn't too worried about losing my money. It was hidden well, but I didn't want anything about my family, or Bella, coming out that would hurt them. "In the morning, I'm going to see Tanya."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm quitting, for one, but I'm also going to show her the photo. I'll know if she's lying."

The next morning I got up early, leaving a sleeping Bella in my bed, and headed to Tanya's office. The picture was burning a hole in my pocket. I was teeming with excitement; so ready to get out of this arrangement.

"Anthony! What a wonderful surprise!" Tanya said loudly. I arch my eyebrows in question. She glances down to a woman sitting in the chair in front of her sleek, glass and metal desk.

"Tanya," I say with a nod.

"This is Mrs. Travers, she has requested your services, but I was just explaining that you are completely booked.

"Yes I am, indefinitely. That's what I was coming to speak to you about."

Tanya smiles at me and says, "Of course." She looks back towards the woman. "Excuse me for a moment?" The woman nods, and Tanya rises and jesters for me to exit the room. We go into one of the smaller offices. "What's up?" she asks, smiling in faux innocence.

"I just came by to inform you, I'm quitting. There's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind. I'm done with this."

She guffaws. "Oh, Edward. You can't quit. I own your ass. If you leave me, I have enough evidence to ruin you and possibly put you behind bars."

"Hmm, well that is a problem, but this is also a problem." I whip out the photo and hand it to her. She pales and I know I've got her.

"Where did you get this?" she asks in a whisper.

I smile. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you are going to let me and my father go and not bother me or my family again. If you do, you will regret having ever met me. Do you understand?"

She nods. "Yes, yes! Oh, God. Please, Edward. Please don't let this out. I love him. I don't want to hurt him." Tears fill her eyes, and I almost feel bad that it makes me happy. Almost.

"So we're clear? My father and I no longer work for you. You will not out us in anyway, and if you have anything on us, I want it destroyed. Before your IRS friends find it." I tell her seriously.

"Of course! I swear I've kept everything hidden. They'll never find anything about our extra services. Even if they do, there is nothing under your name, not even Anthony. I use a number system. No names," she promised.

"Good. I will end you if you do anything to mar the reputation of my family, my clients, or myself. I will show no mercy."

"I understand."

"Good. Hope you have a great life," I tell her with a hint of sarcasm. I feel free, all of the stress of the past months, just gone. My steps feel lighter, my heart swells with excitement. I'm on top of the world. Of course, there's a part of me that worries the shit will still hit the fan. But for today, I'm going to enjoy my new freedom. Starting with taking my girl out, we have a nursery to decorate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella hit seven months pregnant today. We have a scan scheduled, and we're hoping we can finally tell what our little one is. Our baby is stubborn, much like its mother, but I love that stubborn streak in Bella. We've fought a lot since I quit Tanya, mostly because she doesn't want to do what I want to do. For example: I want to marry her, move her into my home, and buy her everything she needs for the baby. I don't think I'm being unreasonable, but apparently Bella does. She did concede to move in with me, if I either moved, or had the whole condo redecorated. She didn't want to live where I fucked my "mother". Her words, not mine. I don't see Esme as my mother. I couldn't cut her completely out of my life, but Bella is understanding. It doesn't stop her from following me around like a lost puppy whenever I'm around Esme either, but I can't blame her.

"I really hope we can tell today," Bella says absently as she rubs her belly. We're sitting in the waiting room with the rest of the patients waiting for them to call her name. I lean towards her and place my hand on hers.

"I hope so, too. You'll be a good little baby for Daddy today, won't you?" I ask her belly, before pressing a kiss there.

"I knew it wasn't mine." I look up to see Jacob Black glaring at us.

"Mr. Black," I say, offering my hand. He stares at my proffered hand for a beat, then looks up to my face.

"Mr. Cullen. So, is this how you accept payment for your services? You sleep with your clients," he quirks an eyebrow.

"Jake, stop," Bella says.

"No. I want to know." Jacob sits down in the chair across from us.

Bella sighs and rubs her stomach. "Know what?"

"I want to know if you had sex with him to repay him for handling our divorce."

"No. I did not have sex with him to repay him. I was pregnant before our divorce," Bella reminds him.

Jacob rubbed his chin. "So, you're just accepting this baby as yours even though it's not?" he asks me.

"No. I'm accepting it as mine, because I know it is mine," I say with a raised brow.

"Yours?" He thinks on that for a few beats.

"Yes. Mine." I smirk.

"Edward," Bella says pleadingly, silently begging me to drop this conversation.

"So he's the guy?" Jacob asks her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bella asks, changing the subject.

He laughs. "Nice subject change. It won't work, but I'll answer your question anyway. I'm here to pick up Dr. Tramwell. We have a date tonight. Now, answer my question."

She looks at me, and I nod. "The baby is Edward's. We started having an affair right after I caught you screwing your receptionist on your desk."

Jacob nods. "I see. So, basically you did pay him by fucking him." He smiles. He's sort of close to the truth, only she paid me to fuck her.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter what you think, and now you don't have to worry about having a baby you don't want. You should be relieved," Bella says flippantly.

"You're right, I am relieved. Although, I'm surprised, he doesn't seem your type," Jacob says. His name is called from across the room, and he looks up. Smiling, he stands and then turns to us. "That's my date. Good luck." He kisses Bella's cheek before strutting over to the woman who I assume is Dr. Tramwell. I'm surprised by the amount of sincerity in Jacob's voice.

"What does he mean, 'I'm not your type?'" I ask, forgetting about Jacob's sincerity.

Bella blushes. "I've … a, damn." She giggles. "I've never dated a white boy."

I can't help but smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, I did have a thing for Native Americans." She blushes, her hands covering her face.

"Did?"

"Yeah, now I have a thing for you," she whispers, pressing a kiss to my lips.

I kiss her again. "I like that."

"Isabella Black."

I grimace. "Marry me so we can change your damn name. Why didn't we change it after the divorce?"

"Honestly, I forgot. Everything was so hectic," Bella says. We reach the nurse and follow her into the room.

"Do you want to know the sex?" The nurse asks as she presses the wand down on Bella's large belly.

"Yes!" we say together.

She laughs and says, "It's a girl. See these three lines?" She points to the screen. We nod. "Congrats."

"A girl," Bella whispers.

"A girl, are you happy?" I ask.

"Immensely so. You?" I kiss her lips in answer.

We've been a buzz of activity. We'd decided to stay in the condo and redo the entire place. Bella was especially eager to redo my bedroom. I understood her reasons, but I had my own. It was a cleansing of sorts for me. I was starting a new path in my life. A path that I wanted more than anything.

"I can't believe you rented this room!" Bella squealed as we entered the Presidential Suite of the Beaumont.

"Is it too much?"

"No, no. We have good memories here. Have you ever brought …"

"No!" I interrupt. I knew she was going to say Esme.

"Good." She smiles, pressing her lips to mine. I deepen the kiss, running my hands down her body. I pull her close to me, feeling her bump against my stomach.

"Is she sleeping?" I ask.

"I think so," she purrs breathlessly.

"Good. I want you." She nods eagerly. "Strip and get on your hands and knees on the bed," I command.

"Edward," she pants. I turn her and point towards the bedroom. I give her a little nudge, and she hurries away. I chuckle at her enthusiasm.

I give her a few minutes, and then strip as I go. The sight that greets me takes my breath away. She's kneeling on the bed just as I'd instructed. I climb up behind her, and run my hand up her back and pull her to me with her back to my chest. I kiss her shoulder all the way to her neck and whisper into her ear. "I love seeing you like this, waiting for me, swollen with my child. God, it's so unbelievably hot. Do you feel what you do to me?" I press my erection into her back.

"Yes, God yes. Fuck me," she whines, pressing against me. I push her back to her hands and press into her heat. She's so hot, so tight. I almost come immediately, I still to get control. "No, no, please. Move, please," Bella begs. She tries to move against me, but I hold her still.

"Not yet, angel, I need a moment."

"Oh, God. I can't," Bella says, and then I feel her fluttering around me, coming so hard that it immediately makes me lose myself with her.

We fall beside each other, and as our eyes meet, we burst into laughter. "That has got to be a record. I think I lasted longer my first time."

"I've been so fucking horny. I guess I was just too worked up. We can try again, if you want," Bella tells me, kissing my chest.

I feel the baby kick, where Bella is pressed up against my side. "I think we should wait until the little one goes back to sleep. I don't want to scar her for life," I chuckle.

"Me either, but I doubt she'd remember."

"True, but I'd feel less weird if we waited," I say lamely.

"Okay." Her voice was off. "Am I enough?"

I sit up on my elbow and look down at her. "What?"

"Am I enough for you? You're used to fucking multiple women. I don't want …" I stop her with my finger pressed to her lips.

"You're perfect. I don't need other women. I only need you. I think my coming so quickly proves what you do to me. You know I can hold myself for a very long time." I wink.

She giggles. "You can." Her face falls, then she says, "I just don't want you to be bored. I know I'm adventurous. I like kinky sex, but I can't be more than one person."

"I don't need more than one person. I just need you." I kiss her deeply trying to prove my point. She responds quickly, and before I know she's climbing on top of me, sinking down on top of me. "Sweet Jesus, you're fucking tight!" I grunt.

"I love you," she whispers tenderly.

I cup her cheek with my palm. "I love you, more than anything in this world. Oh, God," I gasp as she rolls her hips into mine. She moves slowly, loving me. My heart flutters. This is making love. I thought we'd made love before, but nothing has ever felt like this. I look up into her face as she moves over me. "Marry me," I whisper. "Be my wife. Let me keep you forever."

"Yes, yes, God yes! She screams coming. She doesn't stop her movement; she just speeds up, causing me to groan. I hold onto her hips as her moves harder and faster, pumping onto me, bringing me closer to my end. "Come in me, Edward." Her words are my undoing.

"Fuck! Fuck! So hard," I groan as I raise my hips to meet hers, coming harder than I did even moments before. "How could you ever think you would not be enough? I've never come as hard with anyone, like I have with you." I move her sweaty hair from her face and kiss her eyes, lips, nose, and mouth.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you. Did you mean it?" I ask.

"'Mean it'?" she asks confused.

"I asked you to marry me. I know it's not the best way to purpose, but it felt right."

She runs her hands threw my sweaty hair. "Yes. I kind of love that you purposed while I was driving you crazy with want, that the only thought in your head was to ask me. It just seems kind of perfect for us." She pecks my lips, and then moves to get off the bed. She enters the bathroom, then turns back to look at me. "Where's my ring?"

I smirk and go to my bag. I grab the box I'd been carrying around with me for a while. I'd talked to her several times about marriage, but I'd never actually gotten down on one knee and proposed. I walked back to where she stood and took her hand. I knelt down on my knee, and looked up into her giggling face. "Isabella Swan-Whitlock," I say in the most serious voice I can muster. "I love you more than life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life worshiping you. I want to care for you, raise my children with you. I need you, Bella. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she says simply, with tears pouring from her eyes. I push the ring onto her finger, then stand and kiss her tears and capture her lips with mine.

Work sucks. I've been locked in my office for over a week trying to get to the bottom of a case. I haven't seen Bella in two days. I've spoken to her a few times, but not nearly enough. My team is working relentlessly on finding the answer to end this case, but things don't look good. Court is in three hours and I have nothing. No way to prove my client's innocence. Something just doesn't add up. I'm tugging at my hair, growling when I hear my office door open.

"What fucking part of don't bother me do you not understand!" I yell.

"Sorry," a voice whispers. My heart falls to my stomach as I turn to face Bella. She closes the door.

"Bella!" I run after her, reaching her just as the elevator opens for her to enter. I grab her elbow. "I'm sorry, baby. I thought you were my assistant."

"Well, you're obviously busy, so I'll go." She moves toward the elevator to push the button again.

"No! I am busy, but I have time for you. Is that food?" I ask, pointing to the brown paper bag in her hand.

"Yes. I was bringing you lunch."

"Thank you. Eat with me?" I ask, silently begging for forgiveness.

"Okay." She sighs.

"I'm sorry, I snapped," I whisper, kissing her forehead and taking the bag from her. We settle into my office and dig into our food. "This is good. Thank you." I press a kiss to her lips.

"When's court?" Bella asks after taking a big bite out of her food. It's gross, but I love her anyway.

"Three thirty. I'm not ready."

"Sorry. I wish I could help," she says sincerely.

"Me too, I'll figure it out, or not. Either way it will be over today, and I can be home with you. I'm sorry I missed our appointment."

"It's okay, nothing new. She said if I haven't started labor by Friday, she'll induce me. I really hope it happens naturally. I don't want drugs," Bella says.

"I don't want you in pain."

"Well, pains inevitable, and it will be all your fault," she says, smirking at me.

"My fault?" I ask wide eyed.

"Yes, your fault. You knocked me up." She popped a fry into her mouth, smiling.

I nod. "You're right, but you're just as at fault."

"How's that?"

"You're the one who got her birth control messed up."

She laughs. "I did it on purpose. I needed to keep you around." She winks. I know she's joking. We had a long conversation about the baby not long after she told me I was the father."

"I'm glad." I kiss the corner of her mouth.

"Oh my God!" Bella screams.

"I'm so sorry, baby." I grab her hand and she squeezes the shit out of it. I wince, and she glares at me. We were on hour seventeen of labor. She's such a trouper. She has refused all forms of pain medications. The doctor says it will be over soon. She only needs to push once maybe twice more, and we'll get to meet our little one.

"One more, Bella."

"No, I can't. Give me the meds," she cries.

The doctor looks sympathetic but shakes her head. "It's too late, Mrs. Cullen. You just need to give one more push. Ready?"

Did you doubt that I wouldn't remedy that situation before our baby came? No way was I going to see 'Baby Black' on the nursery crib.

Bella cries. "No, no. I can't. Oh, God," she screams as the next contraction hits and she pushes hard. A loud cry sounds in the room and I'm crying with her. Our baby girl is here.

"Here you go, Mommy. She's perfect," the doctor says, laying the baby on Bella's chest. There's no doubt she's mine. Even wet and covered in gross goo, you can see the bright red hair that covers her head. Not to mention she's pale as a ghost, definitely not Quileute.

"She has your hair," Bella smiles.

"Unfortunately for her," I mumble. Growing up a ginger isn't fun, but luckily for me my hair darkened as I aged, and by the time I was ten my hair was more brown than red. Bella calls it copper; I call it a pain in my ass. At least my ass isn't hairy. That would be awful.

"Edward, where'd you go?" Bella asks giggling.

"Oh, sorry. I was just in my head for a minute. She's so beautiful, just like her mother." I kiss Bella, and then kiss the baby. "What do you want to name her?" I ask.

"I was thinking about maybe naming her after your mother."

"Esme?" I ask in shock.

Bella looks at me like I'm crazy, which I am, and says, "Hell no, I meant Elizabeth."

"Oh, right. Middle maybe," I offer. I can't believe I thought of Esme as my mother. That's all kinds of fucked up. Or maybe it means I'm over what happened and I'm moving past it. Either way, it's weird.

"Middle is good. I can't think right now," Bella yawns.

The next day we're cuddled up in the bed together, holding out daughter between us as she sleeps. "She's so perfect," Bella says.

"I agree, but she still needs a name."

Bella scrunches up her face, wiggling her lips side to side as she thinks. It's freaking adorable. "I think she should have her own name. You didn't seem set on Elizabeth, so what if we just come up with something all our own?"

"Ideas?"

"I really like the name Ava or Ellie. What about you?" she asks, looking up to me.

"I like those. I've always liked the name Sophie." I shrug.

Her eyes widen. "Sophie Grace," she whispers.

"I love it," I tell her honestly. I kiss Sophie's little head.

Sometimes the things we need the most come when we're the least bit ready. The good things in life are worth fighting for, and I'd do it all again if it meant that I'd still be here with the two loves of my life in my arms. Things will never be perfect, but somehow in the imperfection, the unexpected, you find peace, love, and happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

A Year Later

Surprisingly the shit never hit the fan. In fact, Tanya disappeared completely. She closed her offices and headed out. I never bothered to find out where. I didn't care.

Life with Bella is wonderful. We are in the midst of planning Sophie's first birthday. I was a little nervous because this will be the first time seeing my father and Esme since the baby was born. They'd come by the hospital to see the baby, but only to the nursery. I hated that I couldn't share this event with my father, but I was honoring my wife's wishes. I understood really.

Bella had actually taken the first step to reconnection, and had contacted Esme about two months ago. They'd met for lunch a time or two, and things were moving slowly along. I speak to my father on a weekly basis and I've spoken to Esme a few times. I really feel good about seeing them again at the party.

I hear the patter of little feet and smile. I close my laptop and lithely rise from my chair. Sophie is a terror, lovingly so. She's twelve months old and into everything. She's been walking since nine months, and is now starting to climb. I never would have guessed that a little chubby one year old would be so agile. I sneak to my office door and peer around the corner. She's pulling up on the small table that sits right inside the hall. Bella keeps her keys in a bowl there, and since our little angel has learned this, she's forever trying to get them. I watch for a moment then say, "Sophie, what are you doing?" in my best fatherly voice. She jumps and turns towards me, stumbling and landing on her butt. Her eyes, the same shade as Bella's, fill with tears and her bottom lip juts out adorably. "Oh, did you hurt your bottom?" I ask and my stern facade crumbling quickly as I knelt down and picked my baby up. "Shh, angel, you're okay."

"Tay," she mumbles, sniffling.

"Yes, you're okay." I bounce her in my arms a little until she calms. Bella comes out around the corner.

"What happened?"

"She lost her balance." I smile.

Bella frowns and holds her hands out to her. Sophie reaches for her mother. Bella cuddles her closely, and kisses her chubby cheek. "Oh my beautiful girl, Mommy loves you."

"You ready for tomorrow?" I ask Bella smiling.

She sighs. "Yeah, I guess. I'm excited for her party, but sad that my baby is growing up."

"I know what you mean." I wrap my arms around them, kissing them both of their foreheads.

The doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I pop a mini cupcake in my mouth as I head to the door. I open it with a smile. My dad grins in return.

"Hello, son," he says excitedly. I know he's excited about seeing Sophie.

I wrap my arms around my father and hug him tight. "Hi, Dad, I love you," I whisper.

It catches him off guard. He holds me at arm's length looking into my face. "I love you, Edward. More than I can explain." He cups my face with one of his hands, and then pats my cheek. Esme comes around the corner and my breath hitches. She looks good, really good. She's lost weight and toned up. She could pass for my father's daughter instead of his wife.

"Ez," I breathe softly. My father clears his throat. I look at him and he gives me a quirked eyebrow. "Good to see you. Please come in." I move away and wave them both inside the condo.

"Edward, you look well," she says timidly. I can almost see her shaking with nerves.

I place my hand on her shoulder and squeeze. "Everything is okay. Relax and have a good time." I pull her into my arms and give her a quick hug.

"I'll try. I've missed you," she whispers, squeezing my hand.

I smile warmly and whisper, "Me too."

"Okay," Dad says, drawing out the O. "Let's go meet our grandchild before I have to kick my son's ass."

I shake my head and rub the back of my neck. "She's in the kitchen." I turn and see a very unhappy Bella staring daggers into me. She turns and heads back into the kitchen. I blow out a breath and follow after.

"Hi," Bella says sweetly. "Sophie, this is your grandfather," she says to our daughter.

"Hi, Sophie," Dad says in a baby talk voice. Sophie reaches for him and he takes her. His happiness overwhelmed his face. It didn't escape my attention that she didn't introduce Esme, but I hadn't expected her to. Bella had made it quite clear that our daughter was not her grandchild, and would not call her any form of grandmother.

"Edward, a word," Bella says lowly.

I nod. "You'll be okay?" I ask my dad.

"Of course, go," he says, never taking his eyes off of his grandchild.

Bella pulls me into our room and turns on me. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" I ask.

"I saw you hug her. I saw how you looked at her. Do you still want her? Do you love her? Have … have you been seeing her?" Bella asks out of breath.

"No! No, Bella. Only you. I swear, baby. She just looks different and it surprised me. That's all. I do miss her, but like I miss a friend. Nothing else, I swear." I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"You still want me?" she asks, pulling on her shirt. I grab her other hand.

"You are the only Mrs. Cullen that I want. I'm done with that life, Bella. I'm here for you because I love you more than my life. I love our little girl, and I hope, when you're ready you'll let me give you more children. I don't miss my old life. I only want this one." I pull her into my arms and kiss her lips. She deepens the kiss and before I realize we're lying naked on our bed.

"We should stop. People will be here soon," Bella breathed.

"So, they'll be fine. I only need five minutes more." I thrust my hips into hers, filling her to the brim. She groans and meets my movements. We move fast and hard until we are both groaning out our releases. I rest my forehead on her shoulder as I calm down. "Maybe only three minutes." I chuckle.

"Three fan-fucking-tastic minutes," Bella sighs and kisses me deeply.

I stand and collect our clothes as she lays unmoving on our bed. "Are you going to get dressed?"

"In a minute. I'm trying to make a baby here." She winks.

I stare at her gaping. "What?"

"You said when I'm ready. I got off of birth control last month, and earlier I took an ovulation test. It was positive. I shouldn't let good sperm go to waste."

"Really?" I ask, pulling my tee shirt over my head.

"Yeah. I was going to tell you, but I had to be sure you didn't want her. I'm not one-hundred percent convinced, but I trust you." She shrugged.

"Thank you," I whisper, kissing her again.

The party was a hit. Sophie got more than enough, and was happy as a clam playing in the hordes of boxes. The only part I was saddened about was my sister's refusal to attend the party because Esme and I would be there. Jasper and their kids were there, but Alice was sadly missing. I'd tried several times to talk to her, but she couldn't get past what we'd done. I won't push her, but I wanted to make it right.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Bella asked as she climbed into bed.

"Alice. I don't know how to get through to her."

Bella nodded. "I know. She wants to forgive you. She's just doesn't know how."

"That doesn't make sense. She just has to listen to me and talk to me. Shit, I wouldn't mind if the two of us would go see Dr. Cope." I throw my hands in the air. Yes, Mrs. Cope finally opened her own practice. She left her husband, opened her own office, and is now one of the top therapists in the area. Bella and I started seeing her not long after Sophie was born. She couldn't get past Esme being one of my clients. I knew she forgave me, but she couldn't forgive her. It didn't make sense to me, but that's what Dr. Cope is for. We worked through all of our problems and even though our first meeting with Esme didn't go as well as I'd like, we got through it together. Even when Esme started to cry as she hugged me goodbye. I apologized to my father. He seemed understanding. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. I didn't ask her to be in love with me. I don't want that, at all. He assured me I wasn't to blame. It surprised me that he stayed with her. He even says their relationship is stronger. I can only hope he's telling me the truth.

"I think that's a great idea. I bet she'd do it. Just don't let her know that Mrs. Cope is one of your old clients." Bella laughs and I shake my head. That was something Bella learned during our first session, and something I should have told her before. In my defense, I thought she'd put it together. I had told her all of my client's names. Luckily, she just shook her head and continued.

Bella is pregnant. Alice is talking to me again. I felt like my world was finally righting itself. We even had a family session with Dr. Cope. We were healing, moving on with life. Bella even agreed to let Sophie call Esme, Nana, like the other grandchildren. I think it helped that I started to call Esme, Mom. I could tell Ez hated it, but I would not do anything to make Bella think things were anything more between Esme and me.

After our son, Keegan Philip Cullen, was born, Bella decided she was finished having kids and made me get a vasectomy. I made my brother, Emmett, go with me. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it was still horrible. Emmett made fun of me until Rosalie decided he needed one as well after their surprise baby last fall. Life went on like it normally does and our family finally grew closer, into a real family. One that wasn't full of fuck ups. I was proud of everyone.

I can't believe my angel is graduating high school. Time has gone by way too quickly. I wasn't ready.

"Hey, Daddy," Sophie says, as she enters my office. Once my time with Tanya was over, my practice took off and I am now the co-owner of Cullen and Cullen, Emmett being the other Cullen.

I looked up and smiled. "Hey, I thought you were getting ready." Graduation was in two hours.

"Oh, I'm ready. I just wanted to talk to you before I headed out." She looked down at her fingers and twisted them together, something she did when she was nervous.

"What's going on Soph?" I pulled my reading glasses off and gave her my fatherly concern look.

She blushed. "Well, I've kind of been seeing someone, and you'll meet him today. I'm not sure if you'll approve."

"Why wouldn't I approve? Is he a dead beat?" I asked with wrinkled brow.

She straightened up. "No, no! He's very successful. Well, I mean for a graduate." She stuttered a bit then sighed. "He comes from money."

"I don't have a problem with that. We're pretty well off." I gesture around my vast office. After Keegan was born, we moved to the suburbs, white picket fence and all. We even got a dog. A real man's dog, okay so it's a Chihuahua. The thing is a yapper and likes to piss in my shoes. We hate each other.

"I know. It's just … well, he's not white."

"I don't have a problem with you dating the un-pale." I chuckled.

"Oh good. Well, you'll meet him later. His name is Jake." She kissed my cheek, and then skipped from the room. Bella entered a few minutes later.

"You ready, sweetie?" she asks.

"Yeah. Did you know that Sophie has a boyfriend?"

"She told me about ten minutes ago. I don't know why she thought we'd care that he's not white." I shrugged. We've never mentioned anything about inter-racial dating. It just wasn't an issue.

The graduation went on forever. I nodded off twice, but I did manage to stay awake to see my baby get her diploma. "I can't wait until next year!" Keegan says.

"Why?"

"Because I'll be a senior! I'll rule the fucking school. I'll have all the pussy I want!" he pumped his fists up in the air. I rolled my eyes. Unfortunately, he is his father's son.

"Language, Keegan. You need to treat women with respect, not as a receptacle," I tell him sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He wonders off with his friends. I can't help but worry about him. We seem to have the same type of relationship my father and I have. We over share … on everything. I thought I'd shit myself when he told me about losing his virginity. I didn't need to know that he took her doggie style, because and I quote, "I ain't no face to face, pussy." The boy will be the death of me. I swear I taught him better.

"Daddy," Sophie says from behind me. I turn towards her with a smile on my face, ready to hug the shit out of her because I'm so damn proud of her.

My smile falls. "Get your arm off my daughter," I tell the darkly tanned boy.

"Daddy, this is Jake. I told you about him." I look at him more closely. There's something about him that just doesn't sit right with me. I hear a gasp from behind me.

"Jacob?" Bella says. "Fuck, he looks just like Jacob."

I look back to the boy, who my wife is staring at wide eyed. He does look like Jacob Black. I haven't thought about him in over eighteen years. "Black?" I ask.

The boy nods. "Yes, sir. Jacob Black. I'm sorry, do I know you guys?"

Bella wraps her arm around my waist, and reaches out with the other to shake the boy's hand. "No, but we know you're father. I'm Bella, Sophie's mom." Jake shakes hands with her smiling.

"Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. I was going to introduce you guys to my parents at dinner, but I guess you'll just have to catch up."

"Dinner?" I ask crossly.

"Yes, Dad, remember? We're having a big dinner at Aunt Alice's restaurant."

I groan and nod. "Yeah, I remember."

"It was great to meet you. I'm sorry about my husband," Bella says as she drags me away.

As it turned out, Jake was nothing like his father, Jacob. He was a good boy and did right by my daughter. I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law. It was weird telling the kids about our connection, but they didn't seem to care.

Keegan is just like me. In more ways than I care to admit. He became a lawyer and joined my firm, making it Cullen, Cullen, and Cullen. He is a damn fine lawyer, but he's a ladies man. I can't count how many times I've walked in on him fucking some random chick. He doesn't care that I see him either. I guess the verse in the Bible about reaping what you sow is true, because I've been reaping shit for years now with him.

As I was coming out of my office, I ran smack into my son. He grabbed my shoulders, steading me. "Easy there, old man," he chuckled. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have a date if you must know," I tell him. I'm a little irritable because he's been slacking on a few cases lately and I can't figure out why. He's always here.

"Oh, right. It's your anniversary. Which one is it? You're first kiss, date, fuck …" he says laughing. I shake my head at him but smile anyway.

"Our marriage. You know it would do you good to find a nice girl and settle down," I remind him.

"Nah, I like my life, maybe when I'm older." That is always his answer.

"Was there a reason you were coming to my office?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, I wanted to let you know I wouldn't be home for dinner." Did I mention he still lives at home? Yeah, I've tried to kick him out for years, but Bella keeps letting him back in. He's twenty six. His ass needs to get out of my house.

"Well, I won't be home for dinner either. I told you I'm taking your mother out." I roll my eyes.

"You upset?" he asks.

I put my hands on my hips and stare into his identical green eyes. He's my spitting image other than his brown hair. "Yeah. You're slacking, and if I don't have your summaries on my desk by Friday, you're suspended without pay!" I grouse.

"Dad, I'm a partner, you can't suspend me. I'll have them done. I'm just a little busy lately."

"With what?" I ask.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Can we talk in your office?"

We go in and he shuts the door. "I'm seeing this girl. She's a little older, but fucking hot. I don't think it's all serious and shit, but she's nice. I've been working for her on the side, but I think she wants to take it to the next level," he says shyly.

"That's great!" I say. I don't even bother to ask about his work. I'm just glad he's trying something more stable. We say our goodbyes and I head out to meet my wife.

I kiss her cheek and then sit across from her. "How was work?" she asks smiling brightly.

"It was work. Keegan has been slacking off, but he tells me there's a more permanent woman in his life, so maybe things will get better. How was your day?"

"Good. I went with Sophie to the doctor. The baby is getting so big. Can you believe we're going to be grandparents?" Bella gushed.

"Finally is more like it. They've been together since high school. It's about damn time if you ask me."

"She wanted a career first. They didn't' plan on even trying until after she turned thirty, so count yourself lucky," Bella retorted. The waiter came and took our orders.

"So, is it a girl?" I asked excited. I loved raising a daughter. My son, not so much. He is my trouble maker. Not that my angel wasn't one in her own way, but she was much tamer than my son.

"Yes," Bella giggles. I fist pumped the air like a twelve year old. Then put my hand out.

"Pay up, Grams!" Bella slapped my hand away.

"I'll pay you later … if you're lucky." She winked. Yeah, we still got it on, like fucking rabbits, and it was all me too. No need for the little blue pill just yet.

"Oh, I'm very lucky." I winked back. We chowed down on our food, and then ordered dessert.

As the waiter was sitting them in front of us, I noticed our son and a woman coming through the door. I motioned towards them with my fork. Bella turned and smiled, but as the woman faced our way, her smile dropped and I choked on my cheese cake.

Bella jumped up and started beating my back. I knew the boy would be the death of me. Keegan noticed and rushed over. "Dad!" He jerked me up from the chair, and performed the Heimlich on me. Finally, I spit the stuck cake out.

I breathed in deep, ragged breaths. "You," I spat, pointing.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Keegan asked.

"Dad?" the woman gasped. "Edward?"

I straightened up and chugged my wine. "Don't fucking 'Edward' me. You know exactly who I am, and I'd venture a guess to say you know exactly who he was before he met you."

"Dad, what the fuck? You know each other?" He looked between the two of us in confusion. "Tanya, do you know my parents?"

"Yes, but I swear, I didn't know they were your parents."

"How could you not? We have the same fucking last name," I growled. The manager of the restaurant came over and asked us to take it outside. I grabbed Tanya's arm, and pulled her right along with me leaving Keegan and Bella to follow. After we got outside and away from the entrance of _Alice's, _I spun her around to face me. "What did I tell you? I don't fucking think I gave you a time limit on messing with my family!" I roared.

"Edward, your blood pressure," Bella cautioned.

I looked at her, softening my look slightly. "I'm fine, baby." I looked back at Tanya. "I'll destroy you," I growl.

"Dad!" Keegan shouts and he pulls Tanya behind him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Is she the woman you're working for? The one you told me about earlier?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"I used to work for her," I told him. I never wanted my kids to find out about that part of my life, but I'd rather tell him than see her destroy his life.

Keegan looks back at Tanya, who nods infinitesimally. He turns wide-eyed back at me. "You … you were a …" He struggles for words.

I supply them. "A whore, yes. I was a gigolo. I worked for Tanya through college, and until I could blackmail her ass into letting me go." He gapes and looks back at her.

"Did you fuck him?" he asks her. She nods slightly and he sighs. "Fuck!"

I stare at my son as he processes the information. "Have you taken any clients?" I ask him. I pray he says no, but I can tell by the look on his face he won't.

"A couple, just the past month. I don't do it because I don't like to disrespect women. I like making them feel good. Helping them feel special," he says. He sounds so lost.

I understand all too well how he feels. Bella reaches out and rubs his arms. "Kee, it will be okay. It's not the worst thing ever. Look at your dad, he's just fine. Everything will be fine."

Keegan looks at his mother and squeezes her hand. At least I won't have to worry about him fucking her. I know, a horrible thought, but that's how my mind works. "Thanks," he says to Bella, then turns to the bitch. "Tanya, I'm done. Don't come near me again."

"I'm not done!" I tell her. I pick up the phone and call my brother. I have him pull _the_ file. He knows just what I want. "Your life will be over by morning." I tell her without a second thought. I wrap my arm around my son and wife and lead them away from the bitch. I can hear her begging me not to do this, but I don't listen. I just keep walking forward.

It's funny how life can be so amazing and dreadful in the same moment. But then, there is those unexpected moments that make everything worth living. No matter what.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
